Shugo Chara: Story and Consequence
by Shadow Veli
Summary: You decide the story for a one-shot, and I have a consequence if I don't get it done within a certain time period. Also accept Yaoi/Yuri pairings. No longer taking requests!
1. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm starting a challenge/consequence series of one-shots. You tell me the pairing/plot, and I'll write a one-shot about it. I'll have a week to complete it, which doesn't count if I'm on vacation or something. Leave your story with a consequence. If I don't get the story done and uploaded in time, I have to do whatever you tell me. It can be practically anything, but something someone would actually do. If you do something like "And if you don't you have to kill yourself" I'll laugh and not even do the story. So here's what you do:**

**Review with a pairing and plot.**

**Write a consequence for if I don't get the story done.**

**Happy reviewing!**

**Ja ne!**

**(So I'm putting this here because my story could get taken down if I don't.)  
><strong>

**Okay the first request is from Pepe-chan;**

_**AMUHIKO**_

if u dont...I CANT THINK!... ill get back to you on that..

**She messaged me later saying:**

_**hey! i found a good story plot...Amu Tadase and Ikuto were i dont know a plane crash...and tadase ikuto die and amu is in a coma..**_

**No consequence, though. And I'll try to fit the AmuHiko in without Nagihiko being in her request. Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto are all in high school in this story, and Ikuto's two years older than the other two. Well, enjoy!**

-Amu's POV-

I sighed for the fifty-third time since the plane had departed. Exactly once each minute. I had forgotten to bring something to do in my panic. Ikuto had decided last minute that him, Tadase, and I were going to take a trip to America, for what reason I don't know. I had had only thirty minutes to pack, and only packed enough to wear for a week, which was how long we would be staying. I checked my watch.

12:54

Sigh

Ikuto was sitting a few rows in front of me, asleep. And Tadase was reading a book. I guessed I should read the Japanese to English dictionary I had managed to grab.

Basic Greetings

Kon'nichiwa – Hello [hel-oh]

Sayōnara – Goodbye [good-bahy]

Ogenkidesuka? - How are you? [hou ahr yoo]

I didn't get much further when suddenly the plane lurched forward. An announcement came on over the loud speaker.

"_Attention, passengers. We are currently experiencing engine difficulties, please buckle your seat belts."_

I quickly put it on, always hating planes. It shuddered for a moment, then flew smoothly. But we all kept our seat belts on, as the sign saying to keep them on was still on. A few agonizing long moments passed, no one saying a word. What was really moments felt like hours. Again without warning, the plane felt unstable. But this time I felt the vague sense of dropping. It began to increase more and more, and people began to panic. The loudspeaker came on again.

"_Attention, we are currently falling. Stay calm, we will fix this as soon as possible."_

The plane didn't stop falling. It went faster each moment. I looked out the window. The ground was rising up quickly to meet us. When we neared the ground, I heard myself screaming.

And then all went black.

-Nagi's POV-

As the train lurched to a stop, and I jumped off and sprinted down the hallway. Amu's plane had only crashed in South Korea, so I took a plane to South Korea and then a train to where the hospital she was at was. All I knew was that she was in a coma, and Ikuto and Tadase had died in the crash. The rest of the former guardians hadn't been their usual selves since the news, and Utau had locked herself in her room for days. She still hadn't gotten completely over her infatuation with her brother.

The hospital loomed into view. I quickly ran in and asked the front desk lady for Amu. I had looked it up in Korean earlier. She seemed confused when I said Hinamori first, but I quickly corrected myself. She was in room 104. When I got to her, the doctors argued for a while before finally letting me in.

Amu's face shocked me. The left side was covered in scars and a few burns. Her arm was in a sling. It had been a month since the accident, I couldn't get here any sooner, and she looked like she had been in the crash only a few days ago. I sat down in the chair beside her bed, and waited. Eventually I fell asleep, the exhaustion from lack of sleep catching up with me.

-Time Skip-

Amu stirred in her sleep. I had been visiting her every day for the past few weeks. This time, her eyes fluttered open for a brief second. In an instant the doctors were by her side. They ordered me out, and after some protesting, I left the room. Ten long minutes later, they told me I could come in, that Amu had woken up.

I walked in the room to find Amu smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Nagi."

I smiled even more. "I guess you won't be sleeping for a while anymore, huh?" She let out a small laugh.

Her voice came out a little strained. "Yeah."

**DONE! Next time Pepe-chan, put a consequence! And I don't know all that much about Korea, or how people wake up from a coma, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**


	2. Chapter 3

**The next story is for Lee love KH forever**

_**Paring- don't care**_

_**Plot- A future Amu vists the present**_

_**Time- 2 weeks**_

_**Consequence- Do the chicken dance infront of a crowd (I would love to do that!  
>:D)<strong>_

**I could never do the chicken dance in front of people. Enjoy!**

I looked at the passed-out past version of herself. I brought my hands up to rub her temples. "I forgot how different I was back then," I muttered to myself. "I hadn't even meant to be seen..."

I was sitting in the windowsill, waiting for the past Amu to wake up. Though she isn't really the past Amu, since I traveled back in time. So would that make this the past, or would I just be from the future? Am I the one who should be called the future Amu, and her, just Amu? I shook my head, now I'm just confusing myself.

I hadn't come here, at least not on purpose. Oh why did I have to volunteer? If I hadn't, I'd be sitting in my home, nice and safe. I wouldn't have to do this.

I was from 2031, the year we attempt time travel. Yes, attempt. Apparently the scientists had forgotten the small detail of how we were supposed to get back. They told me I'd land in 2007, the year I'd been in 5th grade. I guess the first thing I did on impulse was head to my old home. I just wanted to see my old room again, but the past (or present?) Amu had seen me, and promptly passed out afterwards. Was I always like this?

Well, nothing to do now, might as well find somewhere to stay for the night, and come back tomorrow.

I walked on autopilot, in deep thought. Will I ever be able to get back? I could always just live in this time for the rest of my life. Maybe everyone in 2031 will find out how to get me back, and everything will be okay. I could wait here, and stop Amu from volunteering, but that could create a paradox, because I would remember what happened, and she wouldn't. Also, everything would've stayed how it was, and someone else would've gone, altering the future.

I found myself in the planetarium that I had loved so many years ago. It had been destroyed when Seiyo Elementary had shut down. I missed this place. Checking to make sure Tsukasa wasn't here, he always seemed to be, I flopped down on the seats and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to find a very shocked Amu leaning over me. When she saw me wake up, she froze, then jumped back.

"S-so-sorry," She stuttered. "I-I didn't me-mean t-t-to intrude, I wa-was just curious to find you here after you showedup yesterday andI didn't knowwhat todoso I decided tolook for you andI foundyouherebut Idon'tknowwhoyouareyou lookalotlikemebut there'snowayyoucouldbemeunlessyou'refromthefutureandthat's notpossiblebecausetheyhaven'tinventedtimetravelyetunless theyhaveinthetimeyou'refromohwhat'shappened? Howismy,wellyour,life?" Her talking had gradually gotten faster during her rambling until one word couldn't deciphered from another. I waited patiently for her to finish.

I listed all her questions in my mind.

What's happened?

How is my, well your, life?

Who did I marry?

What kinda job do I have?

Where do I live?

Do I have any pets?

Has my style changed?

Do I finally get rid of my cool-and-spicy facade?

"A lot. Good. Ikuto. Fashion Magazine Editory. Apartment. Golden Retriever. Somewhat. And you use it sometimes." Amu blinked.

"What?"

I sighed. "The answers to your questions." She thought for a minute before making an "oh" sound and looked happy. Then she realized the answer to her third question. I smirked, something Ikuto had taught me to do. And I did, quite often.

"Wait, IKUTO!" She freaked out. "No, I was supposed to marry Tadase and-" I cut her off with a hand to the shoulder.

"Calm down," I reassured her. "We don't always get to choose our future. Sometime you don't always get what you wanted. Plus," I added, winking. "I know you always liked Ikuto."

"N-no I don't!" She stuttered, her face turning into a cherry.

"Ah, don't lie to yourself." I joked, a grin spreading on my face.

We burst out laughing, and for quite a long time, too. Half an hour passed, and I told Amu about her life, but not too much that she could change it. Though she didn't seem to want to. A bell rang in the distance.

"Oh no!" Amu said. "I have to get to class! Wait here, I'll come by after school!" And with that, she dashed off. I smiled to myself, as a glowing light enveloped me.

And I was returned to my time.

**Okay, done! And right before it was due! Now I don't have to do the chicken dance, YES! Well, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 4

**The next story is from xXKuukaiHotorixX:**

_**pairing... kukamu**_

_**plot... kukai just realised he fell in love with amu and trying to cope with  
>it<strong>_

_**conts... do a back flips**_

**By the way, awesome pen name. Well I suck at doing back flips, so I guess I definitely gotta get this done in time. Enjoy!**

Kuukai glanced at Utau next to him while waiting for the ramen to come out. He was starting to get the impression that she was starting to get over her infatuation with Ikuto, and she was starting to like him.

But, he didn't like her back.

Instead, he loved Hinamori Amu. The problem with that was, she already liked someone else. Well, two people. Ikuto was obviously the one she loved the most, but she insisted on blushing and stuttering around Tadase. He wasn't jealous.

The ramen came out, and the competition began.

Kuukai won, again, and headed outside. Daichi floated up to him.

"I can sense an X-Egg! It's over here!" He pointed down the street, and Kuukai sprinted in that direction.

Amu was already there, transformed into Amulet Heart. Rima was there too, and Yaya. He saw the Guardian Apprentice, Rikka there. An X-Egg was in front of them, attacking and yelling "Muri!"

"What's it saying?" Amu asked Rikka.

She thought for a moment before answering. "It says it wants to be an interpretor, but it can't pick up on the language fast enough."

"Muri!" The X-Egg launched another attack. Kuukai watched from a distance as they all dodged.

Amu stood up. "Is that really the reason? Because you can't pick up on the language fast enough? We all have our problems in life to overcome, but if you try hard enough, you'll get it!" The X-Egg stopped.

Kuukai knew what was coming next. Amu would use Open Heart, and cleanse the X-Egg, turning it back into a pure heart's egg. He wished he could do the same, but only Utau, Amu, and Tadase could.

"Negative heart, lock on!"

She pointed at the X-Egg, and a large, pink heart appeared behind it. She placed her hands so they were in the shape of a heart. The thumbs were the top, which was a strange way of doing it.

"Open heart!"

More pink hearts appeared, now coming out of her hands. She looked like she was being thrown back, but really she didn't move an inch. A bright light surrounded the X-Egg, and it became a pure white egg with a yellow heart and a pair of wings on it. It floated off to go find it's owner.

Just then, Kuukai saw Tadase appear. Amu smiled at him.

Kuukai walked away. He knew he wouldn't get Amu. She would choose either Tadase or Ikuto, and that would be it. He hoped to get leave without anyone noticing.

But it seemed luck wasn't on his side. Amu saw him as well. "Hey Kuukai," She yelled. When she caught up to him she was out of breath. "Where... Where are you going?"

He put on a smile. _Because you are going to choose Tadase over me. _"It looked like you didn't need my help, so I was just heading home."

She laughed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him over to the rest of the group. "Well, I'm making you come with me." She said. This time Kuukai smiled for real.

**Well, it's a bit short. Okay, really short. But I couldn't concentrate, my sister was throwing pillows at my face the whole time to distract me. And I'm not really good at romance.**

**God, now I'm making excuses. I'm just a writer who needs to make things longer. But my sister really was throwing pillows at my face. Then she dropped the dog in my lap.**

**Review! And don't forget to put a plot for my next one-shot in there!**

**Also, check out my friends story. It's a Shugo Chara!/Kingdom Hearts crossover. It's called **_**The Egg N' Key! **_**Uploaded by **_**Lee love KH forever**_**.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 5

**The next one is from MintCookieMonsterr:**

_**Pairing: Kukai and Yaya**_

_**Deadline: Feburary 14.**_

_**Storyline: Yaya gets bullied by one of her classmates, and Kukai witnesses  
>this. He saves her, and Yaya confesses she always had this fuzzy feeling<br>around him. Kukai laughs and knows what shes feeling, and says that he'll tell  
>her what it means when shes older, which she whines about.<strong>_

_**Consequence: You have to run around your neighbor hood, yelling "I'm a Idiot",  
>while holding a banana. :D<strong>_

**My neighborhood is huge, I'd be running for about an hour XD. Well, enjoy!**

'Why me?' was the only thought that crossed her mind. It repeated itself, over and over. She had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve this. Yet, here she was, recieving a punishment for something she didn't do.

It wasn't fair. She wanted to get up, to run, to get away from everyone that would hurt her. She wanted to be a baby again, the only attention being loving. A baby has no worries. She wanted to be a baby forever, but she knew she couldn't. She dreamed about it, though. Maybe it was wrong to dream? But it couldn't be. Everybody dreamt. She thought about it, still not able to find a reason why she had to go through this.

But all she could be, was sit through the jeering and the laughing. The kicking and the hitting. It was all she could do to keep from bursting out in tears. But she had to be strong. She couldn't give him what he wanted. If she cried, he would only yell louder, and kick harder. She had always wondered what it would be like to be bullied, but she never wanted to find out this way. She found herself lost in a daydream, where everything was good, happy. And especially lots of candy there, too. All her friends were there. Amu, Rima, Kuukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and even Kairi, who she hasn't seen in about a year. She didn't know how long she sat there, off in her own little world to gt rid of the pain. It could've been minutes, hours, or even days.

She was eventually brought back to reality at the sound of bone breaking. But she felt nothing, like it didn't hit her. Tentatively, she peeked open her eyes.

The boy was running away, blood coming from his nose. It didn't look completely broken, but she couldn't see it very well. She looked at her hands. Had she done that? She didn't remember it, and her hands had been over her head the entire time. Someone else must have.

She looked up into the worried face of Kuukai. His smile was gone, replaced with a frown. Suddenly she got a warm feeling in her stomach. It always seemed to happen around Kuukai. She didn't know why, nor had any explanation. But, she liked the feeling. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy all over.

Kuukai picked her up and carried her to the entrance of the school, careful not to touch any of the bruises. It was after school, so rarely anyone was in the hallway. The few people that were stared at the pair walking along. But she didn't mind. She felt safe and contempt, curled up in Kuukai's arms. She would've stayed there forever if she had the chance. He set her down in the nurse's office, after some protesting from her. He then went over and explained to the nurse how she had fallen out of a tree she was climbing. after checking for any major injuries, the nurse claimed she was fine and would just have a few bruises. Her light brown hair, usually pulled into tail with ribbons, hung loose past her shoulders. Her eyes looked tired and weary. She soon regained her energy, though, when Kuukai said they were going out for ice cream.

:.:-:.:-:.:

"Are we almost there yet?" Yaya asked impatiently. Yaya wanted her ice cream.

Now.

Kuukai let out a laugh, tugging her in the direction of the ice cream cart. He had taken her hand when they left the school, and still hadn't let go. It made Yaya blush, but she didn't say anything, mostly because she knew he was still worried about her.

Soon they came to the stand. Kuukai ordered two chocolate cones.

A minute later, they were sitting in silence on the bench. Yaya was happily eating her ice cream. But she kept feeling that warm feeling in her stomach. It stayed the whole time, never leaving. It was annoying her.;

"Ugh," She finally snapped. "What's going on!" Without realizing it, she said it out loud, in front of Kuukai. He looked at Yaya, puzzled.

She had also stood up, and her loud outburst had caused the attention of some other people in the park. Quickly sitting down, she blushed, "N-nothing." She didn't want to tell him about it, for some reason.

"You sure?" Kuukai asked. When she nodded her head, he ruffled her hair until she told him she'd say.

Yaya pouted. "Well," She began. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"When Yaya's around you, she gets some weird feeling in her stomach." Yaya referred to herself in third-person, as usual. "She doesn't know what it is. But it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She blushed.

Kuukai knew what she meant and grinned, mostly because he thought it was funny she had no idea.

Yaya noticed. "What?" She asked, which earned her yet another ruffle of the hair.

She pouted again.

"Tell Yaya."

He grinned. "Nope, maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

**Done! Also, even though no one's mentioned it, I've seen other people being told this.**

**I do not do this series to get reviews. I do it to challenge myself.**

**I keep forgetting to mention this, but I also accept yaoi/yuri pairing. So people who don't like yaoi/yuri, I'll mention if it's that when the chapter starts, so you don't have to read it. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 6

**This next story is from TadamuWithSprinklesOnTop:**

_**TadamuWithSprinklesOnTop:Pairing: Tadamu :3**_

_**Deadline: Must finish by February 4**_

_**Consequence: You must...take a bath in peanut butter :3 and/or flirt with  
>random girls at school xD<strong>_

_**Plot: Amu is told to decide: between Ikuto or Tadase while playing Truth or  
>Dare at Rima's sleepover. Unknowingly, Amu says Tadase, causing Rima [and<br>additional friends,if you want] to tease her. You have the choice to include  
>charas or not.<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Okay, ciao!**_

**Well, I'm a girl, and straight, so flirting with random girls is out of the question (I don't have anything against gay people though). Enjoy the story!**

"Okay everyone!"

Yaya clapped her hands together. She seemed really hyper. Maybe because it was all that pop we drank? Have you ever seen a caffine-high Yaya? Well, right now I wished I wasn't. Hopefully she would mellow out in a few hours. I did not need a hyper Yaya all night. An all-nighter. Simple, but requires something to do all night. And a whole case of pop and a bowl of candy. Of course, Yaya had devoured that earlier, around seven p.m., and it was three a.m. now. We'd played just about everything imaginable, even those stupid games everybody hates at a kids party. Ypu know, like musical chairs, or pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. All, except one game... One that I was not looking forward to playing.

"It's time to play Truth or Dare!"

Rima pointed out, "But there's only three of us. We would have to go in the same order every time." After earning a "That's okay!" from Yaya, I let out a long sigh.

I was never good at Truth or Dare. Who did? I didn't like Truth, because people always ask the thing you never want to say, much less in front of everyone. I hated telling people about stuff they only ask to get more information that's worthless about someone. But Dare was just as bad. It was even worse if there were guys in the room. Luckily, Karma was one my side, for once. There was only Rima, Yaya and I. Her mom had let her invite friends over for a sleepover. I know what you're thinking. 'I thought Rima's parents were strict?' Well, they were, until her dad moved out. Ever since then, her mom has been cheerful and kind. Anyways, I didn't like dares. It's not that I'm afraid to do them, but I don't want someone to pick my actions for me. But I still played.

"So who's going first?" I asked. 'Please not me please not me.' I thought. Yaya asked Rima.

"Dare." She replied.

"Okay! I dare you to do bala-balance and stay there for five minutes." I blinked. These were the dares that we were making? Well, I guess they're better than truth.

Rima did, and held it perfectly still.

"Amu," Rima said. "Truth or Dare?" Oh god. Now I get to the worst part of the game. The part where you have to choose. Now, you might be happy at this part, because you love this game. Well I hate it.

"U-um, Truth." I stuttered

Rima thought for a minute until Yaya whispered something in her ear. It made her grin, which made me all the more nervous.

"Do," She paused. "Who do you like, Ikuto or Tadase?"

That was obvious. How could I like that pervert?

"Tadase," Rima and Yaya giggled. "What?" They kept on laughing, for some reason unknown to me. Maybe they were making fun of me? Because I chose Tadase?

"I thought you'd chose Ikuto." Rima confessed after they'd stopped laughing. "It was a surprise you chose Tadase."

"Yaya thought Amu liked Ikuto!" Yaya exclaimed.

My face turned bright red. "N-no I don't," I stammered.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes," She said. "You do."

"I give up," I sighed. "Nothing is going to change your mind." Rima smiled.

**Done! And for the record, I was at an anime convention from January 27-29, so the deadline is actually Monday. I'll probably have the last two requests up around Saturday night. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 7

**The next story is from Ensign Meyumi:**

_**Hmmm...Interesting. I have a proposition for you.**_

_**Pairing: Rimaya (Friendship)**_

_**Plot: While the Guardians were fighting X-eggs, Rima lost control of one of her juggling pins/tightropes and it hit Yaya.**_

_**(Please don't use Rikka for whatever reason, or Easter as a good guy! I'm still reeling because of that.)**_

_**Consequence: The day after the supposed deadline, you have to have a mix&match day. What that means is you pretty much dress crazily in the brightest, most mismatched clothes you have and do your hair up crazily. I did this a few weeks ago, and it was fun!**_

**I don't have any bright clothes, but I could do the hair if I don't get it done!** **I haven't ever written Easter as a good guy, and never will. I also prefer not to use Rikka, but I will if I have to.**

"Juggling party!"

The pins soared through the air, heading for the X-Egg. They would've hit, but it moved out of the way at the last second. The pins swerved, and one was a little to late.

"Ouch!" Yaya held her arm. It wasn't broken, but it looked like it would be badly bruised. Rima could see Yaya trying not to cry. She left Amu to purify the X-Egg and went over to Yaya.

"Are you okay?" Yaya nodded her head. "Let me take a look at it." She pried Yaya's fingers off, and where it had hit looked worse than she'd expected. It was swollen, though not too much. After a few minutes, only a bruise was left.

"I'm sorry." Rima apologized. She felt bad about the incident. Rima gave Yaya some candy she found in her pocket, she didn't know why it was there.

Yaya smiled. "Yaya's fine, you don't need to apologize."

Rima held out her hand. Yaya took and and Rima helped her up.

They both smiled at each other. They would be friends for a long, long time.

**Done! Sorry it was so short. I'll have the last one up this evening. Guess I didn't get them up Saturday, hehe. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 8

**This is from Vanilla Tea:**

_**Vanilla Tea:Pairing: Amuto (I'm guessing that was obvious =_=)**_

_**Plot: Ikuto tries to make Amu jealous but Amu tells him she loves him. (...ya,  
>very cliche, but I still think it's cute! ^ ^)<strong>_

_**Consequence: Go to any store, scream at the top of your lungs, and run out the  
>door. :D<strong>_

**That would be so embarrassing. Enjoy!**

_It will work. _Ikuto thought to himself as he put his plan into action. _Of course, _he thought, _This might just kill me in the process. If she won't shut up.._

Saaya kept on talking, and wouldn't stop. It was like one of those talkshows on T.V., except the mute and power buttons were broken. Tuning her out was impossible. Her loud talking cut through all thoughts. All she did was complain about how Amu would take all her men away from her.

_Good thing I didn't tell her this was a plan to get Amu._

Amu had been dating Tadase for three months. Whenever she was around him, she looked happy. But Ikuto could tell she didn't love him. So Ikuto had come up with a plan to make Amu jealous. But, it required putting up with Saaya for a while.

As they neared Seiyo, Ikuto silently thanked Kami. He would be rid of Saaya, at least for a while. But first...

When he was sure Amu was watching, along with all the other students around them, Ikuto took Saaya's hand. He told her to have a good day at school, then walked off. He climbed a tree and took a nap. After school, he picked up Saaya and walked her home.

Ikuto sighed. _Why am I still doing this? It's been a whole week. Amu's been avoiding me the whole time. _He was sick of Saaya, and was ready to give up.

But the eighth day, Amu came up to him before Saaya arrived.

"U-um, well," She stuttered. "I'm happy that you've found someone that you like, but how come Saaya? Doesn't she ever get on your nerves?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, well..."

"Tell me."

"Because I love you."

**Done! Last one! So this means I'm all out of stories to do. So review with a story you want written!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 9

**This one is from Dancing-Souls:**

**Ok then guess it's up to me.**

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

_**After the Gaurdians including Ikuto and Utua defeat Easter and Ikuto kisses Amu on the cheek...he hands Amu a Chia pet (those strange plants that grow into cartoon shapes) and tells her he is leaving to look for his father. He promises to come back by the time the chia pet is fully grown, but he shows up a little late...**_

_**Punishment: Try to convince your parents you have no ears for an hour before giving up. P.S. No telling them you were dared to.**_****

**Those things take like a month to grow right? I have no idea so sorry if I get it wrong, don't really know much about stuff like that. Well, enjoy!**

"Amu, I have a secret to confess."

I turned around to find Ikuto kissing me on the cheek. I stood there, surprised, while Tadase and Utau also turned around. They freaked out, and didn't notice when he pressed something into my hand. I looked down at it. It was one of those things that I'd seen a commercial for on T.V. They were like oddly shaped potatoes that grew some kind of grass. Ikuto leaned over, his mouth by my ear. I almost flinched back, remembering what he did the first time that happened, but I didn't. I wanted to hear what he was saying.

"I'm going to search for my father." He whispered. I has to strain to hear him. "I promise that I'll come back by the time it's done growing, a month from now. See you." And with that, blue cats ears and a tail appeared and he jumped away, Yoru following behind.

The chia-pet, I think that's what it was called. It was from the America, so I didn't know much about it. Anyway, it was small enough to fit in my pocket, so I slipped it in there before Tadase or Utau saw it.

Tadase was yelling after Ikuto, asking what he'd done, and Utau was already blaming me. I shook my head and hands rapidly and denied doing anything.

-_-_-_-

I was waiting with Tadase for the X-Eggs to arrive. It had only been a few days after we defeated Easter, and it was good to have things back to normal, if you could call it that.

"Amu," Tadase began. I turned my head towards him, wondering what he was going to say. It wasn't what I expected at all. "Do you love Ikuto?"

"L-love him? I hardly even like him!" I waved my arms in front of my face rapidly. I knew I was lying to myself, and thought back to the little chia-pet at home. My mom had been satisfied when I said I got it from a friend. "W-why do you ask?" Tadase took his gaze off from the sky.

"It's just been bothering me for a while, that's all."

I smiled at him. "You were really shining, you know." He looked at me. "Everyone always looks up to you, and I guess I did at first too. But now, I look up to you because I know who you really are."

My charas flew over the hill. "Amu! They're here!" We quickly purified the X-Eggs, and I went home. My mom was making lunch, and my dad was busy taking pictures, so neither noticed me come in the house. I went upstairs and sat down at my desk. The chia-pet sat there. It was the shape of a cat, which made me think of Ikuto, and smile. I watered it, since I hadn't already today.

After getting lunch, I sat down and did the little homework I had. It was a Saturday, so might as well get it done now. When I finished, it was time for dinner. It shouldn't have taken me long, but I think I fell asleep for a while.

I got a call from Yaya. She wanted to have a sleep over.

I jogged down the stairs. "Mom," I called. "Can a friend stay over tonight?"

"Is it a boy?" My dad asked, panicking. I shook my head no, and he looked relieved.

"Sure you can, Amu." My mom replied.

"Okay, thanks!"

The rest of the night was fun, and I had to make sure to keep Yaya away from the candy, or Ami would kill me. She left in the morning, and I spent the rest of the day relaxing. It was so nice to not have to be worrying about Easter, or them getting the Embryo before us. I fell asleep, mainly from exhauation, because Yaya had kept me up all night.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. I was caught day dreaming in class multiple times. It would always be about Ikuto, and when he was coming back. The chia-pet had only started growing. A few times I'd been told to start paying attention or leave the classroom. Those were on the days my mind wandered more than usual. I thought about Tadase's question, too. Did I really love Ikuto? I knew I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't, especially because I thought about him all the time. I realized that I actually did love him.

I started getting more impatient, now that I realized my feeling for Ikuto. I still did things I would normally do, but my body was in automatic. My mind was now always somewhere else. Each day felt like a week. Each week, a month. Only Tadase kept asking me if I was okay. Everyone else understood what was wrong. They kept silent, acting as if everything was normal, but it wasn't.

I missed him. I missed him a lot.

The chia-pet grew. It was almost fully grown now. Only one more week. This one was the longest week by far. I lay down at night, staring at the growing plant/cat on my desk.

Only seven days left. I can't wait until he comes back.

Six days, it feels like twelve.

Five days, it's felt like he's been gone for a year.

Four days. I had begun sketching his name on paper when I could.

Three days. I feel like I'm about to die.

Two days, I can't take it anymore

One. More. Day. I feel like my head will explode with joy and anticipation. Tomorrow is when I will get to see him again. Tomorrow, the chia-pet will have finished growing. I hadn't even gotten any texts from him the whole month.

I went to sleep that night, but I was so excited. We has tomorrow off, it was a Friday, so I planned to stay at home all day and wait for him. I guess I was so tired I must've fallen asleeo at one point.

-_-_-_-

Three whole days.

He was three days late. I had sat in my room the whole weekend, trying to find something to do. My charas had looked at me sadky the whole time. Today was school again, but I couldn't concentrate. Nikaido must've realized something was wrong, because he didn't say anything.

I walked home in a daze, went upstairs without a word, and fell down on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Then I felt something under the covers. I lifted them up.

What I found was a very tired-looking Ikuto, sleeping peacefully. Tears of joy streamed down my face, and I sniffed. He heard me and woke up. He immediately comforted me when seeing I was crying. I clung to his shirt and sobbed into it. It went on for a while, but no one came up to check on me.

When I calmed down, he kissed me on the cheek. He then explained that his plane had been late, due to the cold weather in Canada right now. I didn't care about excuses.

I was just glad he was back.

**Finally done! God, I suck at romance. I wanted to put some actual kissing on the lips in there, but then I remembered the age difference between Amu and Ikuto in the anime. So none of that for you guys, sorry. I also tried to keep the beginning close to what happened in the actual anime. This one, I think, is my longest chaoter for this little series! I can't tell though, because my stupid laptop doesn't have a word counter on it. Well, review with another story you want me to write!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 10

**This one is from Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity. She PMed asking for a Miru one, and didn't care about the plotline. My consequence would be to walk in a store and yell "I'M STEALING!". Well, enjoy the story!**

Miki finished her sketch and held up her book proudly. She had drawn the meadow they were waiting in. The X-Egg should show up any minute. As it showed up Amu character transformed into Amulet Heart. Miki inwardly sighed, Amu rarely used Amulet Spade. She decided to wander around while Amu took care of the X-Egg.

She came across a circle of cats, and went to see what was going on. She found Yoru in the middle.

"Hey," She waved to him.

"Yo ~nya."

Miki smiled. "So what are you doing here?" Yoru just shrugged. He was an alley cat, after all, so there was no reason to be surprised he had just wandered here.

"What about you? Why are you here? ~nya" He noticed the notebook in Miki's hand, and snatched it before she could protest. She still did and went after him. He was looking through the pictures, stopping when he came across the one Miki had drawn of him when he'd stayed at Amu's house while Ikuto was missing. There was no paticular reason, she had just been bored, and needed to get away from Ran's cheering.

She mentally facepalmed. But then she saw a light blush tinge Yoru's face, and surpressed a giggle. Miki knew she had a blush over her own face; especially since she had drawn the picture while he happened to be asleep. She realized Yoru was writing something on the page.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She exclaimed. He closed the notebook and handed it to back. Then he floated off, leaving Miki there.

She waited until he was gone, then flipped through the book until she found the page he'd written on.

Miki read it, and smiled. Then she went back to Amu and the others, happier than when she'd left.

**Sorry it's so short! I seriously couldn't think of anywhere to go with this one. Well, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 11

**This one is from XxNekoHentaixX:**

_**Heyyyy!**_

_**Pairing: AMUTO! (duhhhh! =^_^=)**_

_**Amu is pregnant and Ikuto has to go through 9 months of emotional, and hungry  
>Amu.<strong>_

_**Due: February 13**_

_**Consequence: You have to run around your school, during lunch, yelling " I'm  
>gay and I'm proud!"<strong>_

**Wow, the lunch teachers would KILL me if I did that, then send me to the guidance office for counseling XD. In this story, Amu and Ikuto will be about the same age, and married. Also, this is from Ikuto's POV.**

Month One

I walked into the small bathroom and pulled Amu's hair up. She couldn't stomach any food I gave her, even if I gave her a bit at a time. She wasn't too grumpy, though, which was a relief. I had been told that she'd get a lot more emotional after time, and I'd have to watch everything I say. It couldn't be that hard, I helped Nagihiko when Rima was pregnant, why would Amu be different? Yet again, they're girls; you never know what to expect.

"Thanks," Amu smiled at me after I handed her a towel. She then proceeded to wipe the throwup off her face. "Only eigth more months." She sighed.

"At least your personality hasn't changed yet."

Amu nodded her head.

Month Two

Amu got sick still, but it happened a little less often then last month. Her attitude still hasn't changed; I'll have to ask Nagihiko about that sometime. Her stomach got a little rounder, and we went to the doctor today to see how the baby was growing.

Amu was all happy-go-lucky when we left. She became like that when she saw him- we were told it was a boy.

"Aren't you so excited?" Amu asked. I nodded my head, tired. She had thrown up the night before, and I didn't get much sleep.

Month Three

Amu had locked herself in the bedroom. She got mad at me for no reason, which was probably the pregnancy talking. I just sighed and decided to wait until she cooled off a bit.

I was probably at fault here, though. I forgot to bring her a towel after she threw up.

Month Four

Now Amu was getting mad at me, then bursting out into tears for little things. This afternoon, I said "Hi." instead of "Hello, how are you?" when I got home from work. This set her off, and now I was making her hot cocoa as an apology.

Amu mumbled a thanks as I handed it to her. I had told her a couple weeks ago to stop apologizing every time she came out of one of her mood swings. She sipped the cocoa, careful not to burn herself.

Month Five

Amu. Was. So. Moody.

I watched every word I said, even the slightest change could set her off. I was careful to say goodbye every time I left for work, and greet her warmly when I came back. We went to get another UltraSound, which was a mistake.

"Why can't it be a girl?" Amu whined. I knew she didn't mean it, so I just shrugged and went back to driving.

Month Six

Amu was driving me insane. I had called Nagihiko, and he told me all girls were different. That wouldn't been nice to know earlier. She'd stopped throwing up by now, which was a relief. But that means she's hungry all the time.

"Ikuto," Amu whined. I set her dinner down in front of her, and she dug in.

One hour later, she was hungry again. This will be a long three more months.

Month Seven

I developed a routine of when to feed Amu so she doesn't get hungry. Now she stopped whining about being hungry. The downside; she thought she was getting fat. I told it was because she was pregnant, but she just went into another mood swing.

"C'mon Amu, open the door." I knocked on the door again. There was a muffled reply that sounded like a "no", then silence. I sighed.

Month Eight

I finally cracked. I had had enough of the whining and complaining. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't get away soon. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number.

It rang a few times. "Hello?"

"Hey Rima, do you mind spending a week with Amu? I can't stand it anymore." A chuckle came from the other end.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour. You can stay with Nagi for the time being."

"Thanks."

Month Nine

Amu finally gave birth on February 11. It was a boy, we named him Yoru. I was so relieved, no more mood swings. Well, at least until the doctor told me she'd still have mood swings.

Great.

**Done! I'll start working on the next ASAP! I think I did pretty well on this one, considering I've never been around a pregnant woman, ever. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 12

**This one if from SChara-Loverzzz:**

_**SChara-Loverzzz:HEYY! I really LOVE the concept behind these stories.  
>THEREFORE your consequence will be to tie your legs together and pretend you<br>are a mermaid in front of your parents/siblings (if you have).**_

_**Can you do a DiaxYoruxMikixKiseki where all the charas are eating icecream.  
>Dia likes Yoru. Yoru and Kiseki like Miki. Miki likes...:) And this all<br>becomes an issue. It has to be funny! :) Best of luck!**_

**How does the concept relate to the consequence? Oh well, anyways Dia might be a little OOC in this, since she's not really in the anime for long. And it'll help with the humor. And by "Miki likes...:)" I'm guessing you mean she likes both Kiseki and Yoru? Anway, enjoy the story!**

Miki giggled while Dia frowned at the singing pair. Kiseki was attempting to shut them up, demanding they listen to their king. KusuKusu and Pepe were singing loud enough for everyone in the Royal Garden to hear. None of the Guardians were there, leaving only the chars while class still went on. Rhythm ignored the two and Ran's cheering. Temari and Su were talking about cleanliness and how much they hated dirt.

"Dia and Yoru sittin' in a-"They were interrupted when Dia finally had enough ,

She smiled sweetly. "Will you please shut up before I kill you?" Her voice was so cal, Pepe and KusuKusu stopped singing and gulped nercously. An aura of evil surrounded Dia, though her fave said otherwise. Kiseki folded his arms and started to say that he didn't need help from a lowly peasent. He too became silent when Dia turned her on him.

It was silence for a while, even Su and Temari had stopped talking.

Yoru decided to drop by; for reasons unknown. This caused Miki and Dia to blush at the same time. Then, the charas saw ice cream being help in his hands.

He handed it out, but no one knew why he brought it. Everyone noticed when Yoru and Miku blushed at each other, and Dia and Kiseki glaring at the two. Rhythm, Ran, Su, KusuKusu, Pepe and Temari were all whispering amongst themselves.

Miki opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Amu strolled into the Royal Garden, saw Miki and Yoru, and quietly backed out.

**Gomen it's so short! I really couldn't think of anywhere to go with this. It isn't really that funny, and I was comtemplating about making it a crack fic, but decided not to. Well, anyways review!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 13

**This one is from xXKuukaiHotorixX:**

****_**Can I Do another?**_

_**If I can... Can it Be Yuri?**_

_**AmuxUtau Maybe?**_

_**Like they run into eachother supping, and Utau starts acting weird because she  
>likes Amu.<strong>_

_**If you Don't do it, you gotta yell at random people for random reasons.**_

**Okay, my first Yuri! And thanks for another story xXKuukaiHotorixX! Well, enjoy!**

**WARNING: Includes Yuri (Girl X Girl). If you are against it, do not read this chapter!**

Utau walked down the hall of the crowded shopping center. Today was a Saturday, and the big crowd would help her blend in. She'd noticed Amu a while ago, and had quickly turned the other way. Luckily she hadn't been noticed in the process. Maybe Karma was on her side, for once in her entire life.

"Hey, Utau!"

...Or not.

She had no choice but to turn and look at Amu. "What?" she replied coldly. It was all she could do to keep and straight face and not start blushing and stuttering.

"Well," Amu began. "I saw you here earlier, but then you went the other way and I lost track of you. So when I saw you just now I hurried before I lost you again. Anways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Utau smiled inwardly; she loved hanging out with Amu. "So you do?"

She put on a half-interested smile. "Sure." She muttured.

Amu looked happy. Utau always loved when she was happy. "Great!" She took hold of Utau's hand and pulled her along into the nearest store. She was too busy fighting through the crowds to notice Utau's faint blush.

Amu pulled a skirt off the rack. It was black, with a pink stripe running along the bottom. It looked pretty short, but knwoing Amu, she would wear some type of pants under it.

"How does it look? Amu asked after trying it on. She twirled around, and it made Utau gasp. She looked beautiful. She looked down at the ground to hide her blush.

"I-it looks great." Amu tilted her head in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm fine." Utau said before Amu could ask.

"Okay," Amu said slowly. She went back into the dressing room to change. Afterwards, after buying the skirt, Amu dragged Utau to another store.

This happened a lot over the next few hours. Amu ended up buying enough clothes to last a lifetime. Finally, Amu and Utau plopped down on the bench, exhausted.

"Never..." Utau panted. "Never... do that... again..." Amu nodded her head in agreement.

"You at least want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." They went down to the food court and got something to eat.

"Hey Utau," Amu started once they'd sat down at a table. She took a sip of her pop, and Utau waited for her to finish. "You've been acting, I shouldn't say strange, but different. Is everything alright? Usually you'd be the one bossing and dragging me around. I was just wondering if you were still worried about Ikuto since he left..." She trailed off there.

Utau waved her hand. "No, I'm fine. I'm not worried about Ikuto, he can take care of himself. I assure you, everything's alright." She just couldn't tell Amu.

Amu got up and stretched, having finished her meal.

"Well, I better get going, it's getting kind of late."

Utau stood up also. "I'll walk with you home." Amu seemed a little surprised at this, but she smiled at Utau.

-Time Skip-

The two arrived at the front door. Utau blushed and said goodbye. She then left and went home, laying down on her bed and falling asleep.

**Done! Well, I'm thinking about trying to get out two chapters a day right now, since I still have four more stories to write. Surprisingly, I've already started CrossAngel-Chan's one, even though I have two weeks to write that one. Expect another upload tonight or tomorrow morning (around 7:00 a.m. Eastern Time would be morning). Anyways, as always, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 14

**This is from shugocharafan1234:**

_**Do a Rimahiko one. I don't care what plot. Your consequence is... Go up to a random guy and kiss him. XD**_

_**Good luck!**_

**She did message me later with a plot:**

_**Okay... so I thought of a plot for the Rimahiko one I asked you to do. Rima's feeling down because her parents fought again, and she goes to her favorite park to mull things over. Nagihiko comes along, and despite her trying to push him away with harsh words, he stays and eventually makes her feel better.**_

**...Okay, I definitely don't want a first kiss with a random guy 'cause of a bet. And thanks for messaging with a plot. Enjoy!**

I stared longingly out the window at the birds in the trees. I wished I could be free like that, to go wherever I wanted to, without any worries. But my parents constantly fighting stopped the dream from happening. Right now, I could hear their voices through the door, in the middle of another argument. This time it was about letting me go over to Amu's for a while. I was completely fine, I'd gotten over the attempted kidnapping years ago. I still slept with some small source of light, but I was fine. But it seemed my parents would never forget it and hang it over my head for the rest of my life.

I stomped down the stairs and out the door with a "I'll be at the park if you need me.", and they knew I'd be fine; but another argument aroused about going after me or not, I was sure of it.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the park, but even those short minutes left me panting for breath. I sat down on my favorite swing and caught my breath. I started to push the swing.

Forwards, backwards. Higher, lower. I always loved the feeling, like the birds I had been staring at a meer five minutes ago. Oh, why did my parents have to fight all the time? I wish, I wish they'd just get along for once and not worry about me all the time. Then we could be happy like we used to. I could visit the zoo with my dad every Sunday, like we used to. I could laugh at their jokes and they could laugh at mine, like we used to. Our T.V. would always have comedy on, like it used to. There would be peace in the house, like it used to be.

But I was stuck in the fate of having parents who fought all the time over my safety.

Snapping out of my reverie, I noticed a dark haired figure heading towards me. As they got closer, I recognized him to be Nagihiko. Great.

"Hey Rima," He said once he got up to me. His long violet hair blew in the breeze, and if I wanted to I could reach out and touch it. His lips were curved up into a smile, but his amber eyes showed worry for me. I didn't need help from him.

I didn't want help from him.

"Go away," I mumble. "And it's Mashiro to you." He didn't say anything, just sat down next to me on another swing. Oh, how he annoyed me. Yet, I didn't mind being around him. He was always there when I feel down, and he cheers me up. So I guess I'd have to tolerate Nagihiko, at least for a little while.

"You know Rima," He insisted on calling me Rima. "You shouldn't keep everything bottled up. You can trust me." Why did he have to use that line? It was so old, but I felt that I could trust him.

"My..." I trailed off.

He leaned forward. "Yes? Is there something you were trying to say, Rima?"

"My, my parents got into another fight, and this time it was worse than most." I could feel the tears running down my face, and noticed when Nagihiko got up and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I tried to stop the tears, but they kept flowing. A salty taste filled my mouth.

I don't know how long we sat there silently. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an eternity. I wanted to stay here, forever. I wouldn't mind if I didn't go back home, my parents didn't want me anyway.

Eventually Nagihiko pulled away, leaving a cold space where he'd been. Suddenly I felt exposed, unprotected. He gripped my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Are you feeling alright now?" I nodded, wiping my tear-streaked face as best as I could. Before I could protest, Nagihiko leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I was surprised, to say the least, but I kissed him back nonetheless.

A few seconds passed, and he pulled away, got up, and held out his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, Rima." He smiled at me.

I glared at him. "I told you, it's Mashiro to you." He just chuckled at that, and I crossed my arms and turned forward to face down the sidewalk we were walking on.

The walk was really quiet, save for the sound of our feet hitting the pavement, and the sounds of the birds singing in the bright afternoon.

We got home, and I opened the door. My parents look relieved at seeing me, but panicked when they saw Nagihiko.

"Who are you?" My dad asked. "You haven't been making Rima upset, have you?"

Nagihiko pulled up his hair with his hand, and made it voice have a higher pitch, and more polite.

"No sir, I'm one of Rima's friends. I met her at the park and decided to walk her home. Bye, Rima." And with that, he waved goodbye and walked down the street. My parents scolded me about doing that when the door was closed, but I didn't care. I was happy, for once in the past few years.

**Done! Wow, two uploads in one day, and within an hour or so of each other. Sadly, my dad's making me do some homework that's due whenever the teacher decides it'll be due (there notecards summarizing the chapters of books we read), so I won't be able to upload again tonight, unless I get three chapters done really fast. And as always, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 15

**This if from TeenageSketchArtist:**

_**Pairing:KukaixYayaxKairi**_

_**Plot:Yaya finds out that Kukai cheated on her with Utau,come to find out Yaya was only trying to make Kairi jealous(Kairi does have a crush on Yaya.)**_

_**Due:February 20th**_

_**Consequence:Randomly sing gummybear in front of your parents or siblings(if you have any)**_

Yaya looked at Kuukai and Utau, hanging out. She supposed she should be mad, but the truth was she didn't go out with Kuukai because she liked him. The actual reason was to make Kairi jealous. But, Yaya guessed that she'd still have to put up with Kuukai for a couple more days.

It wasn't that she didn't like Kuukai, he was nice, but she didn't feel anything for him. Sure, she'd missed him when he'd gone off to middle school when she was still in elementary. But that's because she'd though of him as a big brother of sorts, since she only had a little brother at home, and he got all the attention since he was a baby.

She didn't even know why she chose Kuukai to go out with. She should've guessed he would cheat on her. Maybe it was because everyone thought Yaya and Kuukai would go out someday, so she went ahead and asked him out. He said yes, and since then they'd been dating. That happened five months ago. She started liking Kairi five months ago.

No one knew, not even her best friends Amu and Rima. She couldn't tell them. It wasn't anything bad to tell them, but they'd insist on telling Kuukai what was going on. Yaya didn't want to do that, it would hurt his feelings. She couldn't lose the closest thing she'd had to an older brother who watched her over and actually treated her like a baby.

Maybe if Kairi would pay more attention to her, Yaya wouldn't be in this situation. He always seemed to avoid her, and when he did talk to her, it was always serious, never fun. Plus, she knew he liked Amu. He'd said so himself when he'd confessed to her all those years ago, always promising to become a fine young man for her.

-Time Skip-

Finally.

She'd finally asked Kairi out, and he'd said yes. Turns out he'd liked her too. Kuukai had dumped her for Utau a little bit ago, and Kairi had asked her out the next day. Yaya hoped the relationship would last for a long time.

**Done! Crap, I REALLY need to make stories longer. I'll probably have the next one up later tonight. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 16

**This one is from HitachiinKid:**

_**Couple: NagixxxKukai  
>Plot: Make it up! Just make sure it's good!<br>Consequence: If it's not made by the 20th, you have to... Go to school, and act like a Yaoi fan girl for the whole day. And when ever you see two guys hanging out you must yell "Omg! You make such a cute couple!" and the squeal!**_

_**Sent from my iPod touch via Pocket Fiction**_

**My first yaoi! I'm actually already a yaoi fangirl, though it doesn't show on the outside. But XD, you'd never hear the end of "Omg! You make such a cute couple!" at lunch, since they went even as far as splitting the guys and girls to their own seperate sides of the lunchroom . Enjoy!**

Nagihiko glanced at his boyfriend next to him. Although, Kuukai didn't exactly know they were both guys. He still hadn't told him his real identity. He had actually called Kuukai here to tell him. But now second thoughts were popping up in his mind. What would he do? Would he freak out? Would he break up with him?

Or worse, would he hate him?

He shifted nervously in his seat. Nagihiko could feel sweat forming on his brow.

"...Kukai?" He stated slowly. "Um.. I have something... To tell you..."

"Yeah, Nadeshiko?" He used the name Nagihiko usually had to use. He really needed to tell Kuukai.

"The truth is," He took a deep breath. "I'm actually a boy." He then proceeded to explain everything. When he finished, Kuukai's eyes were wide. He stayed silent, even after Nagihiko was done talking. There was an awkward silence between the two for a long time. Minutes felt like hours.

Slowly Kuukai got up. "I'm going home." His eyes were blank, like he was off in another world, trying to figure out what had just happened. Nagihiko just sat there while Kuukai walked away. After a minute, when he was sure he was alone, he buried his face in his hands. A single tear fell down his face.

"I blew it," He said to no one in paticular. "I messed up, he hates me now, I know it." Why did he have to tell him. Nagihiko guessed he had to tell him sometime, and it was better to have told him now. He Kuukai dumps him, then he'll know that Kuukai didn't love him, and he should move on.

Wiping away the tear, Nagihiko got up and headed home. He greeted his mom, then proceeded to head to his room.

As sson as he walk in, his phone rang, showing that he received a text. It was from Kuukai.

_Hey, sorry I walked away earlier. I was just a little surprised, that's all._

He texted back:

_It's fine, do... Do you still like me? Now that you know I'm a boy._

He didn't get a reply for a few minutes. He was starting to get worried. What if Kuukai didn't want to tell him, because he didn't want to hurt Nagihikos feelings?

He put his phone down the the dresser, and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nagihiko's phone went off, and he picked it up sleepily. Kuukai had finally texted back.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't reply earlier, my brothers got me into playing another soccer match. I wanted to say... That I do still like you. Does anyone else know that, well, you're a guy?_

Nagihiko smiled, typing up another reply.

_Only Tadase and the chairman. So, do you want to go somewhere this Saturday?_

He waited a few minutes.

_Sure._

**Done! Only about five(?) more requests left! And sorry I didn't get this up last night. But now, I figured out when your dad is having a business party and you have to babysit (sorta) you just give 'em a video game. Then you have PLENTY of time to write. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 17

**This one if from CrossAngel-Chan:**

_**Hai! I saw this and decided to finally read it! I really like the concept of this soo...hehe...I iz submitting this! :D**_

_**Pairing: Kukamu (I totally worship Kukamu XD)**_

_**Plot: Kukai is a vampire and he HATES humans so he puts up a facade about acting all jolly towards everyone. Nobody notices the difference except that he is super strong, a complete hawty, and the weird golden tint around his pupil. All of a sudden, this Amu girl starts going to his school and she is rocking her world with her scent. Problem. She hates his friggin guts.**_

_**Now onto the basicness of the story.**_

_**He bites her, she keeps the secret, her life is threatened, he saves her, and they fall in love in the process.**_

_**The whole one-shot of the thing that I would like to see (I hate sounding this demanding...sorry D:) is that like...Amu gets bitten the first time. (No, these are not Twilight vampires =3=, these vampires can bite humans without them turning vamp but can die if all blood all gone. Can go into sunlight just a little bright and gives them headaches.)**_

_**So...heres the summary of One-Shot plot! XD (Sorry. I iz ditzy when it comes to my thoughts)**_

_**Kukai is in his homeroom, acting his jolly-self but on the inside he is thinking about how boring and stoopid humans are.**_

_**Then, new girl walks in, he doesn't smell the scent until she is forced to sit next to him.**_

_**Wanting a taste, he flirts, but she coldly denies and tells him off.**_

_**So...Time skip of couple days later, she is walking home, attacked by a stranger but is saved by a thirsty Kukai. He bites her and the one-shot ends with...! Whatever you want (:**_

_**Yeah, this is super long so...I gives you until February 28 to finish this! (: (2 Weeks or whatever when you get to making this)**_

_**Consequence...-You must go up to your crush, confess, and kiss him on the lips without his approval ? (: (Idk how old you are or whatever and stuff so yeah...confess if thats a little TOO MUCH...and if you don't have a crush...go for the school nerd :3)**_

_**Ugh! I HATE THIS REVIEW BECAUSE I SOUND SO...DEMANDING. It really frustrates me and stuff but yeah...If you don't do this...I understand! I sound like a total meany demanding chick *Pouty Face***_

_**So yeah! Sorrey for long Review DX**_

**I just want to say, THANK YOU FOR THE LONG REVIEW! Now, enjoy!**

As I sat down girls surrounded me, and I put on a fake smile. These humans disguested me. They were so boring, so dull, so... repetative. These girls would surround me like this in homeroom every day. They admired me for my strength, which was why I was captain of the soccer team. My only human friend was Nagihiko, captain of the basketball team. We agreed on a lot of things, except he didn't know what I truly was. My eyes showed it. Theye were a bright green, with a thin gold rings around the pupils. My skin was paler than the rest, because I didn't get as much sunlight as most normal people.

If you haven't already guessed, which I doubt you have, since humans don't believe in this stuff, I'm a vampire. No, not the sparkly gay ones found in those sappy romance movies. Sunlight didn't do anything, save for a slight headache if it's too bright.

I left mu suconcious to deal with the girls and let my thoughts wander. I faintly heard the class bell ring, and hardly even glanced when Nikaido tripped yet again, though my body laughed along with everyone else.

After Nikaido picked up the mess of books and papers on the floor, he made an anouncement to the class.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Hinamori Amu." A girl stepped into the classroom and I suddenly got interested in the class. This girl seemed diffferent than the rest. She had changed the uniform, adding her own style while still keeping it the school uniform. Part of her bubblegum hair had been pulled back, and stuck out the top of her head.

"Ms. Hinamori, you're new seat will be next to Mr. Souma." He pointed and she walked over to the seat to the left of mine, by the window.

I put on a fake smile. "Welcome to Seiyo Middle." I said. Suddenly, a wave of her scent hit me. It actually smelled... good. I found myself fighting the urge to bite her then and there, to drink the blood which sweet smell filled my nose.

Shaking my head, I snapped myself out of those thoughts. I would get what I wanted, eventually. She would fall for me, like every other girl in this school.

"So," I drew out the word. "Meet me after school at the entrance?" I licked my lips.

"No, she replied, not even glancing in my direction. All her attention was on the lecture Nikaido was giving, which I'd heard before, and knew it al. After all, I had to keep up good grades to stay on the soccer team.

"Ah, I see. You're busy today. So, tomorrow will work fine, right?"

"I said no," She actually turned her head this time. I smirked getting the reaction I wanted to get from her. "Obiviously, you don't know how rejection works. First, someone asks a person out. Then, they get turned down. Do you get it now? YOU just got rejected by ME. So give up already, I said I'm not going out with you.

I felt me jaw drop slightly. Did she really just explain what rejection was? More importantly, did she just turn me down? I tried one more time.

"Are you sure? Most of the girls here would kill for the offer. I'm giving you another chance, if you'll take it. I promise you won't regret it." Just then the bell rang, signalling class was over. Wait, it's already the end of class? I gathered up my books and headed out the door to my next class.

-Time Skip-

During lunch I sat next to her. Over the past few classes she'd managed to get a few friends, but they moved out of the way for me. Amu didn't even glance up at me.

"Go away," Simple, yet it annoyed me. I shook my head at her, showing I wasn't going anywhere.

"You haven't answered my question yet." I stated. "I'm going to keep asking until you give me a reply."

Amu glared at me. "I have."

Doesn't she realize I'm never going to leave her alone until I get a yes from her? Guess not. "I'm talking about an answer that I like, not a rejection." Her friends just sat there silently, listening to every word we were saying. They seemed surprised that Amu had turned me down. I smiled to myself. I could use them to my advantage, get them to convince her to go out with me. Yes, they would definitely try if I asked.

Amu decided to ignore me the rest of the day. At least it gave me plently of time to come up with a good plan.

-Time Skip-

I was following Amu home again, every day since her first day at Seiyo. Of course, she didn't know I was here. Oblivous, just like most humans.

I hadn't talked to her since lunch that very first day. My plan was very simple, get her friends to get her to go out with me. It was easy convincing them, but they said they'd need a couple weeks. They wanted to know her better, so that Amu would trust them more. They had seemed a little disappointed that I didn't want them, but they were happy with the idea of setting me up with Amu. Girls were all the same. You figure one out, you figure them all out.

Well, all except Amu. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Following her home the past week, I'd noticed that same man multiple times. If he tried to hurt Amu...

I didn't get to finish that thought as Amu was pulling into an alley by the man. I sprinted over and down the alley. I wouldn't let him hurt her. He had Amu pinned to the wall, and I threw a punch at the side of his face. That should do it.

The man fell to the ground. I'd heard a crack when my fist connected with his face. He spat out blood, then ran away, leaving me alone with Amu. I didn't get a glimpse of his features, but I'm sure he wouldn't be anywhere near Amu for a long time.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, still shocked about what had just happened. "It's okay, you're safe now." God, her blood smelled so good.

"Kuukai..." She said. I looked into here eyes. "T-thanks for helping me..."

I just smiled and leaned my face toward hers. She didn't move. I pressed my lips onto her soft ones, and felt my fangs come out. Guess I didn't need her friends help, after all.

I opened my mouth a little and bit into her lip, drawing some of the blood I desired. Luckily, this wouldn't change her, or kill her. Just a little bit. It tasted sweet, and I wanted more. I fought the urge to drain her of all the blood. I pulled away and walked away, leaving her there, touching her lips and wondering yet again what had happened.

Once I was out of sight I smirked to myself. I'll talk to her tomorrow, hopefully she's changed her mind. Actually, not hopefully. I know she's changed it.

**Done! And my longest chapter of this story yet, I think. I'm uploading this also as it's own story under the name Blood and Secrets, after gettin****g permission from CrossAngel-Chan. On that story, I'll be continuing the storyline for where I left off, and probably writing what happened between her first day and the day he saved her. Also, in this story Kuukai's a little OOC. It's supposed to be his inside character, with the Kuukai we all know and love from the anime being his fa****çade. Well, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 18

**This one if from 3:**

_**3:Pairing; I'm going to say a crack pairing, so... TadasexRima? :D**_

_**Plot; Uh, I don't know, maybe something like spin the bottle? Anything that  
>involves a kiss. XD<strong>_

_**Deadline; Feb 25th**_

_**Consequence; Uhh.. mix a drink with different ingredients that don't go well  
>together and drink it.<strong>_

**Crack pairing, *rubs hand together* this'll be good.**

**Just kidding. This'll start out Tadamu (kinda) but not really. It'll be TadaseXRima by the end. Anways, enjoy!**

Tadase looked at Amu. "Are you going to go?" He asked, and Amu nodded. "Then I'll go to." They'd just been invited to a party at Yaya's tonight. Tadase had been comtemplating going, but now that Amu was, he decided he would too. Rima and Nagihiko had already said they're going, so everyone would be there. They were all discussing this in the Royal Garden after school.

After the meeting Tadase headed home. He asked his mother if he could go, and of course, she said sure. He went upstairs and did his homework, then left the house. He had told Amu earlier that he'd walk her there, so he headed in the direction opposite of Yaya's house. He reached there in about ten minutes, and rung the bells.

Amu's mom, Midori, opened the door. "Hello Tadase," She greeted. "Amu will be down in a few minutes. Please come in." He took a step in, only going as far as the doorway. He always liked being in her house, but he never went there often, so there was still that awkwardness that came with being in someones house for the first couple times.

Midori called up to Amu, telling her Tadase was here. "Okay," She called down. "I'll be right there. Just give me a minute."

Two minutes later, Amu walked down the stairs. She was wearing a black and red striped jacket, with a grey skirt. She had black boots that went all the way up her legs, stopping a few inches below her skirt. "Hey Tadase." She smiled.

"Hello Amu," Tadase motioned towards the door. "Let's get going. Goodbye, Mrs. Hinamori." Midori waved as the two left.

"Bye mom, I'll be back by ten." The door shut behind them. The walk there was silent, for the most part. They walked to Yaya's house in thirty minutes, and Amu knocked on the door. Yaya opened it up, and Tadase could see that Rima and Nagihiko were already here, arguing.

"Hi Amu, Tadase!" Yaya said cheerily.

Amu smiled. "Hey Yaya!" The two stepped through the door and it closed behind them.

"Okay!" Yaya clapped her hands together. "Let's play some games." Tadase knew when Yaya wanted to play games, there wasn't any deterring her from it.

"How about spin the bottle?" Rima suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, except Yaya.

Yaya cheered, not fazed by what she said at all. "Yeah! Yaya'll go first!" She went over to the fridge, got a water bottle, and poured the contents in the sink. Everyone say down in a circle on the floor while she did that. Tadase sat next to Amu, who sat next to Nagihiko, who left a space for Yaya between him and Rima. And Rima was sitting next to Tadase, restarting the circle.

Yaya spun it, and it landed on Amu. She gave Amu a quick peck and the cheek, and then Amu spun it.

It landed on Nagihiko, which caused Amu to blush. She leaned over and kissed him, then blushed even harder until her face could compete with a tomato.

Now it was Nagihiko's turn to spin it. Much to Rima's dismay, it landed on her. She grudingly let him kiss her, then spun it.

It spun for about a minute before slowly coming to a stop. It landed on Tadase, who's mouth gaped open slightly. Rima blushed a little bit, Tadase didn't know why, and leaned forward. She placed her lips on his, and Tadase was surprised at the softness of them. He found himself kissing her back.

About five seconds later, which seemed like an eternity to Tadase, they pulled apart.

"Okay, I think we're done playing here." Tadase said.

"Aww, but you two looked like you were having fun." Yaya said, making Tadase and Rima blush.

**Done! I just watched episode 25 of Death Note before writing this, and I'm all depressed now :(. Well, it's the 20****th****, and I have 4 more due by the 23****rd****, so I'll probably have two tomorrow and two and the 22****nd****. Yay for planning! Anyways, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 19

**This one is from MangaFanXD:**

_**Aw, it would've been your first kiss. How cute. :)**_

_**Um...I'll submit one, then, I guess.**_

_**Pairing: Sorta Amuto.**_

_**Plot: They dance around each other (figuratively) during the whole oneshot, never really talking to each other but just, first love, y'know? They're both innocent, maybe they're young?**_

_**It's an ordinary day, I suppose, but to them it's extraordinary because they see each other. They can just meet, or have been seeing each other around for a while. But I feel like they're going to be looking at each other a whole lot.**_

_**Ah, you can subvert the whole Korean drama happy glances-merry-go-round, which is basically a trope to expose and illustrate all the different pairings of a drama, like A looks longingly at B, who glances reluctantly at C, but also looks at D, who is looking at C, who is looking at A looking at B, etc; then Z, the "evil villain" comes in and ruins it all: they just glare at everybody indiscriminately. Who knows, maybe holding hands is hotter than kissing. Off~ subject~**_

_**Consequence: In the spirit of the submission, you must confess to your first love and then write about that and the person on this story, as a oneshot.**_

***head spins around* So... Much... Confusion...**

**I don't watch Korean drama, or any drama for that matter. My friend even tried to get me to watch a Korean drama. I don't think I'll be able to do that. Who knows, I might be able to pull it off. Enjoy!**

They knew each other fully, yet didn't understand at all. They knew their past, but didn't know their feelings. Ikuto watched Amu slowly fall in love with his "younger brother". He knew she hated him, and probably would never get close to her. Everyone had found love, even Utau, except him. But he still went after her, kept going even though he knew he'd lost. She didn't know him. She'd talked to him a few times, but that was it. It wasn't that he loved her, but he felt, calm, around her. It was her personality that made everyone want to be around her. Ikuto was no different.

But there was always that problem. There was always a problem in every relationship. Everyone in her little group of friends hated him. Normally this wasn't a problem he had trouble dealing with. But they stopped him from getting close to her, from getting to know her. They didn't trust him. And they hadn't even met him yet. And for once he wished they wouldn't hate him. That way he could be with Amu. There would be no glancing at her when she doesn't notice, or sneaking around jist so he could learn what she's like.

§|§

Amu felt herself nodding off in class again. She had been kept up all night by the thought of the strange guy with the midnight blue hair with eyes to match. She couldn't get his face out of her head. She noticed him around sometimes, and probably looked for him more than she should've. It made her wonder if she was getting feelings for him.

She shook her head at the thought. She loved Tadase, and she didn't even know the guy, except for his name. Ikuto. The name had tasted sweet rolling off her tongue when she'd said it out loud while no one was listening. She'd asked Tadase about him, once. All he'd said was that Ikuto was a black cat of misfortune and she should stay away from him.

"Ms. Hinamori, would you please tell us the answer to the question?" She snapped out of her half-asleep state.

"What?" Amu said quickly. The class giggled at her, and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"The question. On the board." He gestured to the math problem written on the blackboard, waiting to be solved by her.

"Oh, okay." She got up and walked over to the board.

8y+2=18, Solve for y.

Amu did the problem, getting y=2.

"Good job. Now sit down and please, pay attention for the rest of class, we only have five minutes left of class."

The next five minutes were the longest five minutes of her life. But finally she got out. She was heading to the Royal Garden when she saw Ikuto for a brief moment.

§|§

Ikuto couldn't believe he'd managed to get into the school. The receptionist had seen his violin and let him through without another word. He saw Amu, and quickly got out of her sight. He looked around the corner he had jumped behind. She shrugges to herself, and continued walking. Calmly, he followed after her until they got to the Royal Garden. He had to talk to her.

Before he could reach her, her friends did. The blonde haired one moticed him and gave him a glare the clearly said 'Go away.'

Ikuto walked away and climbed into a tree. Maybe another day.****

**Done! I'm pretty sure I screwed this up on how you wanted the plot to turn out. *sigh* Anyways, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 20

**This one is from Gumi-chan:**

_**HI! I love your stories so far! Some were a bit short, but with this many requests, one understands. Even so, I decided to review this time. (obviously)**_

_**Pairing: UtauxAmu**_

_**Plot: One sees the other asleep on a bench in the park.**_

_**Consequence: Go door to door around your block singing christmas carols.**_

**Uhhh, isn't it a little late for Christmas caroling? Oh well. And it's not that I have so many requests, it's just once I get near the end I tend to speed things up a bit. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Who knew Utau could be so peaceful? Amu wondered to herself as she had stumbled across a sleeping Utau on a park bench. She wanted to wake her, but Amu didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Utau.

So, instead, she sat down next to Utau on the bench. Amu thought it would be best to wait until she woke up. If Utau didn't wake up soon, she'd wake her up and risk making Utau mad. She sat there in silence, waiting for a few minutes. Then, she realized she had nothing to do. Mentally cursing herself, she shifted positions until she was more comfortable. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she closed them.

She was woken by Utau shaking her.

"Mmm, oh hey Utau. I didn't mean to fall asleep..."Amu mumbled.

Utau waved it off. "It's okay, I was waiting for you anyways. You take a long time to walk home from school, you know."

Amu was surprised. "Why were you waiting for me?"

Utau blushed. "Umm, well..." She trailed off. Amu ignored the blush, and concentrated on what Utau was about to say. She was extremely curious, though she had no idea why. "Amu, do you... want to go out with me... this Friday?" Amu's eyes widened a little.

Amu blushed too, after realizing what Utau was asking. "What am I even asking?" Utau thought out loud. "You're probably going to say no anyways."

"Ac-actually, I w-was going to s-say y-yes." Amu stuttered. Now it was Utau's turn to be surprised. She pulled Amu into a hug.

-Time Skip-

A month later, they two anounced that they were dating. Everyone was surprised, but they soon got used to it.

"I never thought you two would get together, since you hated each other so much at the beginning." Rima said. She then looked at Utau. "But if you hurt Amu, you'll regret it."

Everyone laughed.

**Done! Sadly, another short one. But I found out I only have 1 more to do by the 23****rd**** instead of 2! So I'll have that one up tomorrow!**

**One more thing. I created a YouTube account where I'll be uploading videos of me doing the consequences. The account name is ShadowVeli (shocker). So subscribe to that, and review!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 21

**This one is from XxNekoHentaixX:**

_**Yay! Its me again!**_

_**Pairing: AMUTO!**_

_**Plot: A songfic from the song Boyfriend Number Two by Pleasure P! Tadase is boring Amu so ofcourse she calls up her boyfriend number two, Ikuto! All in Amus pov.**_

_**Due: 2/23/12**_

_**Consequence: Yu have to jump on top of the table in yur skewl cafeteria nd sing " I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle!"**_

**Wow, that would be IMPOSSIBLE for me to do. I could also imagine the consouling they say I would need afterwards...**

**So this is my first song-fic. So gomen if it completely and totally sucks. Enjoy!**

I got bored, so I called Ikuto. I had his number on speed dial.

He didn't ever mind being my guy whenever I got bored with Tadase.

We always have fun together.

So I guess you could call him my boyfriend number two.

He never fights with me, and proves he's a good boyfriend.

He helps me when I'm sad.

We can take a camera and make a great movie together.

He gives me what no one else can give me.

Second place is always better.

I can always make plans with him when ever Tadase got too boring.

He always knows what to do.

He's the best boyfriend number two.

He's always got something to prove.

**Done! So this was all I got done while listening to the song once. Tell me if it sucked, and how to do it better. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	21. Chapter 22

**This one is from seqka711:**

_**hello! i love this idea for making one-shots! it's awesome! i think i'll  
>request something :) (I've only seen to episode 86 so please no spoilers past<br>that, thanks)**_

_**pairing: Ikuto and tadaseXAmu and Yoru and KisekiXmiki**_

_**the plot is that Miki and Amu discuss these crushes good side, bad side and  
>hotness and whatnot until they wonder why their crushes are basically the<br>same. (the chara falling for the charas and human falling for the human) they  
>try different ways to figure out which of them is best, but keep tying, that<br>is until Ran and Sue come up with asn idea... (and you choose the ending)**_

_**If you don't complete this by sunday febuary 26th, you have to get all serious  
>and tell your parents that you are pregnant, then 10 seconds later yell "Just<br>kidding, Bala-balance!" complete with bala-balance actions.  
><strong>_

**So, IkutoXTadaseXAmu and YoruXKisekiXMiki? Dang, lotta love triangles there. Anyways, enjoy!**

"So, we both agree?" Miki nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"Okay," Amu looked at the list they had written. She wrote another word on it. "So far we have three good and one bad." Miki floated over and took another look at it as well.

Good

Hot

Nice

Protective

Bad

Perverted (Ikuto)

"You know," Miki started. "Is it possible for a human to fall in love with a chara?"

Amu thought for a moment. Then she shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, I guess. So, which one do you think is the best one of all the guys we like?"

Miki answered almost immediately. "Of course it's Kiseki. He's always taking charge."

"No, I think it's Tadase. He's always so nice and kind."

"Oh, I think I have an idea how to find out!" Ran piped up.

"What?" The two answered simultaneously.

Ran whispered the plan in the pair's ears.

**Done! I'm sorry it's so short! *sigh* I hate writing things so short. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 23

**This one is from XxNekoHentaixX (again XDDD):**

_**It was short, but I like it still. It would have been better if it was longer, but it's kewl. Anyways I got another one. One of my fave couples after Amuto.**_

_**Paring: Kukaya (KukaixYaya)**_

_**Plot: Yaya has been bullied ever since the others left elementary. Kukai sees this and beats the living daylights out off her bully. And then some Kukaya fluff happens.**_

_**Consequence: Yu have to tell yur parents yu smoke them good kush (weed). *If I ever told my mum this, she would fuxck me up! Sorry for the language coz it's true though.***_

**Second review:**

_**Oh sh!t! I forgot to tell yu when it's due.**_

_**Due: 2/26/12**_

_**Sowwy bout that.**_

**No worries about the language. BUT FOUR DAYS! I know I have requests before this but I REALLY don't wanna have to do this consequence... Enjoy!**

"You know you can tell me anything." Kuukai looked at Yaya. "Are you sure something's not bothering you?"

She nodded. "Positive," She said happily.

Yaya left, and Kuukai decided to leave his old elementary school and go back to the middle school to find Amu. She might be able to answer the question. He can tell Yaya's lying about the subject, but he wants to help her.

Kuukai thought about what might be bothering her, but after thinking about it for a moment, decided not to, since there was a possibility that there was nothing bothering her at all. The sun was bright out, with a few clouds in the sky. He took a deep breath, loving when the weather was like this. Within a few minutes he had reached the school. It was after school, but Amu liked to stay behind and hang out with her friends sometimes. Mostly Friday's. Luckily it was Friday.

Entering the school Kuukai guessed she had already left. Suddenly, he spotted her and headed towards her.

"Hey Amu," Amu looked surprised.

"Hi Kuukai," She replied. "What're you doing here? I thought you went home."

"Actually, I came to ask you a question." Kuukai explained. "Yaya won't say anything, but I know something's bothering her. I was wondering if you knew. I want to help her, but I can't without knowing what the problem is. So, if you know, can you tell me? I know she doesn't want me to know, but I want to help."

Amu frowned. "Well, I don't know if it's my thing to say."

"C'mon, you **have** to tell me. Please?" Kuukai pleaded.

"Fine," Amu gave in. "She said some boys had been bullying her, but she was fine with it. She said she would just ignore them and eventually they'd go away."

Kuukai's hands clenched into fists. "Who are they?" His voice dripped with anger. Amu tried to calm him down.

"Stop! This is why Yaya didn't want you to know. She knew you would try to do something like this."

Kuukai waved her away. "I can't just sit there..."

Amu sighed. "Fine. But, at least, can you not tell her I told you?" Kuukai nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kuukai left and started walking back to the elementary school to go see Yaya. He arrived to find Yaya getting bullied.

Without thinking, he runs up the the two boys and punches them both. He beats them until they finally get up and run away, limping in one case.

After they leave, Kuukai bends down and helps Yaya up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Yaya nodded. There was a pause between the two, then Yaya leans up and kisses Kuukai. His eyes widen in surprise before she pulls back.

"Thanks." Yaya whispered. Kuukai smiled at her.

**Done! And right before it was due. I mean literally, it's due in 30 mins when I post this. XD Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 24

**This one is from sexyandiknowit69:**

_**I HAVE ONE!**_

_**pairing- miru (mikiXyoru) slight amuto (amuXikuto)**_

_**plot-miki and amu get into a fight because she's always chara changing and transforming with ran to please tadase, and miki runs away. yoru finds her sleeping in an alleyway, and ikuto and yoru take care of her. eventually amu and miki make up, but ill leave it up to you on how it goes.**_

_**due-when you can**_

_**consequence-whenever someone greets you, quack like a duck :L good luck! :)**_

**Since you didn't give me a time date, I'm going with the original week. Enjoy!**

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu landed on the ground, transformed as Amulet Heart.

"Hey Su," Miki started. "Why do you think Amu transforms with Ran all the time?"

Su turned her head to look at the chara beside her. "Because Amulet Heart is the most effective -desu.". Miki sighed. No one saw it the way she did. Amulet Spade and Amulet Clover were just as effective in purifying X-Eggs. Just not so much when it came to Tadase. Amu knew he liked Amulte Heart, so she transformed with Ran as much as possible. She got new abilities in that form, but never with Miki and Su's, so it made them looks weaker in comparison. Miki wished she'd just transform with her at least once in a while.

Su noticed the sigh. "It's alright -desu. We'll get stronger -desu." Miki opened her mouth to say that wasn't what was bothering her, but Amu and Ran landed in front of them.

"Okay! Let's go home now!" Ran cheered. The other three nodded.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hey, Amu, how come you never transform with me or Su?" Miki decided to ask her. Maybe it could be that she was weak, then all she would have to do is get stronger.

Amu frowned, then smiled. "Of course I do. I'll even transform with you next time, okay?" Miki shook her head.

"No you won't." She'd heard this act a million times. Promise she'll transform with her, then forget once Tadase shows up.

"Yes I will. I promise."

"No you won't!" Miki exploded. She finally had enough. "You always say you will next time! I've even had times were you're about to! But then Tadase shows up and you forget all about me because you're too busy trying to make Tadase happy! I'm tired of getting my hopes up! You usually use Su when Ran isn't around! You forget about me, even though I'm always there for you! So stop making promises you won't keep!"

"Miki..." Amu said sadly, but Miki had already flown out the open window of Amu's room.

She floated aimlessly and eventually settled down in an abandoned alleyway, though no one would see or hear her anyway. Sitting down, she let a few tears run down her face. Slowly but steadily they came. Her eyelids began to feel heavier with each passing moment. After a while she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Yoru floated into the alleyway where he usually met the other cats. He was early, and it was because he was hungry for fish and couldn't wait to leave for it. So, he had headed out early, hoping that some others were also early. Instead, he found one of Amu's charas. The blue one, that liked to draw a lot. What was her name? Oh right, it was Miki.

She was asleep, so he decided to wake her up. He poked her, and she stirred. Slowly Miki opened her eyes.

"Yo -nya." Yoru said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So, you're going to let me stay for a while?" Miki looked up at the two in front of her. Ikuto nodded.

"Yep, at least until you make up with Amu. Plus," He smirked. "It'll give me a reason to see Amu again." He waved Yoru over and whispered something in his ear. Yoru nodded and flew out the window. "He went to go get Amu." Ikuto explained.

"Okay," Miki said. It was the day after she had left, and she was pretty sure Amu was worried about her. She hoped Amu wouldn't be mad at her.

It was silent while they waited for Amu and Yoru to show up. Roughly as hour later, Amu appeared, panting, on Ikuto's windowsill.

"You... couldn't... have shown me... an easier... route..." She talked in between gulps of air. Amu straightened up and looked around Ikuto's room. It was plain, with blue walls. The bed was midnight blue, and there was a wood desk next to a closet. The desk was empty, save for a bookbag resting on the chair. "So this is where you live?" Ikuto nodded.

Amu slid off the windowsill and walked up to Miki. "I'm sorry, I realized that I was ignoring you. Do you forgive me?" Miki nodded and Amu smiled.

**Done! So one more due tomorrow, so I'll have an update tonight. I don't know if I mentioned it, but I live in the eastern time zone, so that's what I go by. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 25

**This one is from TeenageSketchArtist:**

_**I have another one!**_

_**Pairing:Crack pair KairixNadeshiko**_

_**Plot:Dont care**_

_**Due:2/29**_

_**Consequence:Ehh i dont have one**_

_**Hhmmm I wonder how those two will work out**_

**Hmm, never heard of this pairing before. I'm probably gonna write this story if Nagi came back as Nade instead of his real self. Enjoy!**

Kairi looked at the new girl sitting across from him. He checked her file again.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"So," He said, pushing up his glasses. "This girl has been a Guardian before?" Tadase nodded.

"Yes, she just recently came back from Europe and wanted to rejoin the Guardians. Even though the Jack spot is usually taken up by a boy, she'll be in that position for now."

Nadeshiko looked at Tadase, then moved her glance to the table. "There's a reason I came back." She said. She pulled something from her pocket and held it in the hands over the table. Kairi looked at it. It was a chara egg, closed. "Temari went back in her egg. I was practicing dancing one day when I wondered if this was what I really wanted to be doing. And then she just went back." Nadeshiko explained. "I just wish she'd come back out."

Tadase looked at her. "It's okay, she will eventually. You're just confused about your dream right now." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thanks."

Tadase got up. "I need to be going. See you guys tomorrow." He smiled at Nadeshiko and Kairi. Nadeshiko smiled back, but Kairi's face remained expressionless as always.

"So you won't be able to help catch X-Eggs at all? Why did Tadase even let you join? You won't be able to do anything." Nadeshiko got mad. She layed her hands, folded, on her lap.

"Why do you say that?" She said sweetly. "I can do stuff to help. Just not purifying the eggs. I bet you can't purify them, so why are you critiquing me?"

"Because I can actually help. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go home. Good bye." He left and headed home. This girl was really strange, she acted calm, but had a temper underneath. He admitted to himself that she was pretty cute, which caused him to blush.

Maybe he would try to get along with her better.

**Done! Sorry this is so short, and not so crack like. *sigh* Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	25. Chapter 26

**This one is from Key to the Rose-Colored Clock:**

_**Very cute. Your writing style is very original and you seem quite talented.**_

_**I have a suggestion for one to write (should you find the time) that I think you might be interested in. I think it will be useful in developing your abilites further.**_

_**Pairing? Tadase and Nadeshiko. I know, I know, what's the appeal in that? Well they are both quiet, shy people. Their scenes together would be sweet and endearing.**_

_**The plot? Well, they both like each other but are too shy to admit it. It's almost as if they have an understanding of their mutual feelings but are unprepared to try to start a relationship. They are both 16. Something happens to Nadeshiko and Tadase (being a guy who wants to protect people, especially HER) goes to save her. In the end, they both admit their feelings to one-another.**_

_**Why I think this may be a challenge is that it would be a slow-paced short story that requires subtle under-tones of hidden romance.**_

_**It's due before the 29th and the consequnce for not completing it is you may never update on this website again. ^.^ Aren't I delightful?**_

_**Key to the Rose-Colored Clock**_

**But.. but... *sigh***

**Wait! I found a loophole! You said I can't update, but you never said my friends couldn't for me! So if I don't get this done in time I'll still be doing the stories! Anyways, enjoy!**

Nadeshiko giggled at the comment. All the others at the Royal Garden rolled their eyes at her, except me. I could feel a blush coming toward my cheeks when she laughed at my joke. Everyone knew they weren't funny, but I could tell Nadeshiko wanted to make me feel better.

I forced down the blush. Kings don't blush, they shouldn't be worrying over their own lives. They needed to take care of the people. It wasn't that I didn't want Nadeshiko to be with me, it's just that I wasn't ready. I wasn't prepared to start a relationship with Nadeshiko, or anyone for that matter.

I was also afraid. Afraid that my feelings might not be real, just an illusion. Or if they're real, that she doesn't share the same feelings about me. For all I knew, she just saw me as a really good friend. Maybe that's all I saw about her. It could be possible that we both saw each other as just friends.

I shook my head inwardly, and smiled at her. Nadeshiko smiled back, and Yaya stood up and stretched. "Yaya's going home, see you guys tomorrow!" She called back, walking out the Royal Garden. One by one everyone left, until I was the only one left. Sighing, I started to clean up before I got to head home.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I was walking down the sidewalk when I noticed someone laying on the ground. Being the king I was, I hurried over to help. I found Nadeshiko, her ankle swollen. There were tear streaks down her face.

"What happened?" I asked. Nadeshiko looked up at me at my voice.

She looked relieved to see me. "I-I fell down and t-twisted my ankle." I walked over to her. Slipping my arms behind her legs and on her back, I picked her up bridal style. She gasped in pain a bit when her ankle moved, but she soon settled into a comfortable position. "Thanks," She whispered, but I heard her clearly.

I bent my head down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just helping my queen." I said softly.

-POV Change-

I smiled up at Tadase. It was a confession, for the most part. "Oh are you now, my king?" I mimicked him in a way.

**Done! Sadly, it's short. But hey, I still get to update!**

**And now that you've got me thinking about it, the more I'm liking the TadaseXNadeshiko pairing. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	26. Chapter 27

**This one is from MangaFanXD:**

_**:D My story got written up! =3=**_

_**...yeah, my request was a *bit* confusing, ahaha. K-dramas are confusing at times, too, although they mostly revolve around love (or as I like to call it, luuuurve~).**_

_**Awright, I'll submit another! (By the way, you're a supremely fast writer.)**_

_**Pairing: Amuto. (T_T I couldn't think of any other pair I'd like. It's sad that I'm so attached to this pairing.)**_

_**Plot: Ikuto wakes up to a random girl (Amu) kissing him that has been listening to his music. Blah, blah, blah, and it eventually turns out that she's a ghost and only he can see her, yeah? You know where it's at, so just take it there! (Ah, the plot, I mean.)**_

_**Consequence: Go watch a Korean drama!**_

_**(By the way again, nice job on the last oneshot!)**_

**Wait, so I have to watch a WHOLE Korean drama if I don't get it done? *sigh* Well I just gotta get it done in time! And I guess you can call me a fast writer, but usually these stories are so short... And Ikuto'll be about twelve or thirteen in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Ikuto opened his eyes after waking up to feel something on top of him. He saw a girl, about his age, lying on top of his. The worst part was, she was KISSING him! Reflexively, he sits up quickly, only succeeding in banging his forehead against his. He let out a yelp of pain and held his head. The girl fell backwards and landed on the bed.

"What was that for!" She didn't reply. He noticed his earphones in her ears, and yanked them out. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He repeated. He silently thanked Kami that his mom and stepfather worked Saturdays. Ikuto looked more closely at the girl. She had bubblegum colored hair, which part of was pulled up on top of her head. He almost saw... transparacy with her too. "Umm, are you alright? You almost look see-through."

The girl looked confused. "You mean... You can see me?" Now Ikuto was the one confused. He glanced at the horror book his mom was making him read.

It was about ghosts. "You're not a... Are you?" She nodded.

"No one else can see me. I didn't know you'd be able to see me. I hadn't listened to music in so long, I wanted to listen." She explained. "By the way, my name's Amu, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Ikuto slowly took the hand and shook it. "My name's Ikuto." He thought for a moment. "That doesn't explain why you kissed me though. You know what, forget about it." Ikuto added as he saw the ghost's face turn red. Did ghosts even have ghostly blood? He'd ask her later.

"Do, you want something to eat? I mean, you can touch things, so can you eat?" Amu nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I don't eat because I don't have to, and it would make people suspicious of why their food disappeared." Ikuto got off the bed and opened the door. He walked down the stairs, Amu following him. Opening the fridge, he let Amu pick out something to eat. Then he grabbed milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"So, how'd you become a ghost?" Ikuto inquired.

Amu thought for a moment before answering. "You know, I really don't know. I guess I just sort of showed up as a ghost when I died in a car crash. It's been a few years, at least. But I've never really thought about that until you brought it up."

"Hmm," Ikuto rested his hand on his chin. "Do you want to stay with me for a while? As long as I don't wake up to you kissing me again. Okay?" Amu brightened up.

"Really?" Ikuto nodded. "THANK YOU!" She tackled him in a hug.

"And make sure you don't get caught by my mom breaking anything."

-Epilogue-

Over the years, Amu stayed with Ikuto. They became good friends over the years. They dated for a while (though no one else know), but it didn't last very long. His grandson was born with the ability to see ghosts, so after Ikuto died, he became her friend. Amu stayed with the Tsukyomi family for generations.

**Done! Even though this is really crappy. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	27. Chapter 28

**This is from mystery-chan:**

_**Rimahiko, please. i don't care about the plot as long as it ends with a kiss.**_

_**As for the punishment...**_

_**Got a guy you like? Scream "daisuki" at him, whether or not he knows the meaning.**_

_**If not... ever heard of levan polka? if not, look it up. Learn the dance, cuz you're doing it in public. With the leek.**_

**I've heard of the levan polkka. I'm pretty sure it's spelled ievan. Someone, if you know, message me! Enjoy!**

Rima rolled her eyes at the violet haired boy in front of her.

"You know Rima, if you don't listen to me I might just have to take Amu from you. We were once best friends, so it wouldn't be hard." Rima gave in and turned her attention to Nagihiko, even though so knew that's what he wanted. She gave him the death glare.

"You wouldn't," She said.

"Oh, I would." Nagihiko smiled at her. "Now that I have your attention, Tadase said we would spend the afternoon tomorrow searching for X-Eggs. We need to divide the area so we can cover the most space in the least time. I should probably take a little more than you because I'm more athletic. So I'll take this part of the school starting at the entrance," He pointed to a little map of the school. "And you'll take- Wait, Rima, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Rima said in her monotone voice. She was typing something on her phone. "I'm calling one of my servants to do the work for me."

"You can't," Nagihiko snatched the phone out of her hand. "If they do that, they have to find out. If they find out, they'll tell people. If they tell people, it'll be on the news. If it's on the news, your parents will find out. If your parents find out, do you realize how much trouble you'd be in?"

Rima's eyes widened in relazation. Finally she nodded slightly. She slowly took her phone back and put it in her bookbag. "Okay," She broke the long silence. "I won't call any servants."

"Good," Nagihiko nodded. "Now let's get back to work." He explained what they were going to do, and now Rima actually listened.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Nagihiko was walking home with Rima after searching for X-Eggs all day. They had found none, and it had proved to be very boring.

"Hey Nagi," Rima said. She'd never called him by his nickname before. "Umm, do you... want to go... out... this Friday?" Her face turned a light shade of pink. Nagihiko turned towards her, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back she was stunned.

"Is that a good answer!"

**Done! Okay, so ignore the review I put on this story. My internet came back up about half an hour later. Yes! No consequences! Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	28. Chapter 29

**This one is from XxNekoHentaixX:**

_**Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I just love doing this that I can't help but write another one.**_

_**Pairing: Kukaya!**_

_**Plot: Yaya feels sad that some of her friends from school called her fake. So she goes to the park where she meets Kukai. Yu can write however yu want Kukai to comfort her and yu know, some fluff between them.**_

_**Due: in a week. (this time I made sure I gave yu a lot of time ^3^)**_

_**Consequence: Yu have to dress up like a slut and stand in the corner of your street. (sorry couldn't think of other ones )**_

**Wow... I don't even have to look at the pen name anymore to know how to spell it. Guess what everyone, it's her/his 4****th**** story! Gratz! Anyways, enjoy!**

I wandered around after school, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Yaya, what's it like to be a Guardian?" One of my friends decided to ask. She leaned on her hand, her elbow resting on the table. A couple others copied her, but some just waited for my answer. I knew I couldn't tell them about Guardian Charas, Tadase had told me not to._

"_Well, it's kinda boring," I started. "All they do is organize papers and discuss at the meetings." It was true, mostly, but I didn't like lying to my friends._

"_Sounds like you don't do much." She regarded. "Are you sure you're a Guardian? From what you described, they're doing all the work. Don't you ever do any?_

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, but it's so BORING." It hadn't occurred me at that time that she said I wasn't a Guardian._

-End of Flashback-

Now I wish I'd noticed earlier, then I could've asked her about it. But instead I kept thinking about it. I wished I was a baby, so maybe that's why I didn't do as much work as much as the rest. But I was still a Guardian.

Wandering around, I found myself at the park after some time. I walk over to the monkey bars and climb on them. I hang upside down, my hair almost touching the ground. It always helped me think. I saw an upside-down Kuukai walked towards me. I swing myself up, pull my legs out, and drop down. "Hey Kuukai,"

He waved. "Hi Yaya,"

"Can I ask you something?" Kuukai nodded. "Do you think I'm really a Guardian? I mean, I don't do barely any work, and I can't purify X-Eggs."

"What do you mean, of course you are. You're useful, don't forget that."

**Gomen it's so short. I was kinda pressed for time on this one. Now I have a question for Subspace Ace (If your reading this. Can't PM if you don't have an account).**

**I have never watching Doctor Who before (which my dad tells me all the names are from) so is there any way I could do a different story? These are meant to be for Shugo Chara anyways, not Doctor who, not Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hope you reply soon. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	29. Chapter 30

**This is from ember53608:**

_**Hehe, this is cute! I've always wanted to see Kuukai's angry side, and it doesn't count when he faked it with Tadase. I think you prttrayed him pretty well, because depsite the fact that he's usually carefree and optimistic, there has to be sometime when he needs to stand up for his friends. Also, I'm not usually a Kukaya fan, but the end was really, really cute!**_

_**Okay, so I had an idea in mind...**_

_**Pairing: KUTAU (MY FAVORITE!)**_

_**Plot: Humorous way in which the others find out that Kuukai and Utau are in a relationship... five years after Yukari and Nikaidou's wedding! XD**_

_**Consequence: Hrm, lessee... You may not be a Star Wars geek, but... Learn the "John Williams Is The Man A Capella" by "ApprenticeA" on YouTube (Corey Vidal version), AND break out into singing it in the middle of... your most boring class! (Wow, that was looooooong...)**_

_**Due Date: 03/03/12**_

**I have watched all the movies and read two books, so I could be classified as a Star Wars geek. *shrugs* But that's all about opinion. Enjoy!**

Amu searched for the keys in the depths of her purse. Her keys to Utau's aparement never had any problems hiding. The rest of the Guardians, including Ikuto, Yukari and Nikaido where waiting patiently for Amu to finish her search. They were all ere to celebrate the fifth aniiversay of Yukari and Nikaido. Utau had told Amu to just unlock the door and come in.

Well, all were patient except Yaya. "Hurry up Amu-chii! I hate waiting here, it's so boring." She protested. Amu turned around and shoved the bag toward Yaya.

"Here, if you don't like waiting, find the keys yourself." Yaya took it and began looking. Holding up a small key moments later, she grinned at the pinkette who took the key from her. Amu was definitely NOT a morning person.

The lock clicked, signallying it was unlocked. Amu turned the knob and opened the door. It swung back to reveal Utau and Kuukai on the couch, kissing.

It was like that for a few minutes. The group was silent, and therefore unnoticed. Ikuto chuckled a little, finally causing Utau to notice the others presence.

"I-it's not w-what it look-ks like." Utau stuttered. Kuukai had a shocked look on his face that resembled a little boy who just found out someone knew he took the last cookie, in this case being Utau. Utau's face turned bright red.

**Again, sorry it's so short. I was kinda in a hurry to write this one, I will be on the next one too probably. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	30. Chapter 31

**This one is from xXKuukaiHotorixX:**

_**Woo!**_

_**Another! :D**_

_**It's me again, did you miss me? (My third story review)**_

_**So, the couple I would be choosing is: Kukai x Rima x Tadase**_

_**That's so crack-tastic it's insane. Do you do love-triangles?**_

_**Well, you do now. :D**_

_**Due date: march 3**_

_**If you don't get it done, you must sing 'Like a Virgin' By Madona to your crush. Have fun! :P**_

**XD, it IS insane. Now how to pull it off...**

**I'll just make it up as I go along. Enjoy!**

"So we got a deal, right?"

"Right." Kuukai nodded at the blonde kiddy-king in front of him. Nadeshiko just covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Let's shake on it." He held out his hand. Tadase took it in a firm grip. The deal was sealed. Kuukai could feel his competative side coming out. They both headed their seperate ways, each going for the same goal. Nadeshiko stayed in the Royal Garden, grinning to herself. This was going to be entertaining. Two men after the same woman. They'd even bet on it, seeing who could get her attention first. The winner got her, and the loser had to leave them alone. It was a little overboard for just one girl, but these guys were different. They were Kuukai and Tadase, who knows what length they'd go to before they give up.

All for Mashiro Rima.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Tadase was lucky he had the same class as Rima, so he'd get to talk to her first.

He glanced at the clock. He had five minutes left before class started. Taking a deep breath, Tadase started toward Rima before stopping shortly after. He couldn't do it.

Four minutes. He had to at least try. He could lose to Kuukai knowing that he'd tried his best. But he needed to win. He would be strong. If he didn't win, it would show he was weak. He'd promised Amu, two years ago, that he'd become stronger. But now he didn't want to become strong for her, but for Rima.

Three minutes. He was wasting time just sitting here thinking. Letting go of his breath that he'd been holding for Kami knows how long. He made it toward Rima this time, who was watching the board with a bored expression on her face. She looked up when Tadase came up.

"Yeah?"

"Umm," Tadase tried to come up with a subject. "Do you think some new enemy might come? It's been two years since Easter was defeated, and it's been calm since." He mentally cursed himself for not coming up with a better subject.

Rima shrugged. "Don't see much of a chance. No one knows about Guardian Charas, or the Embryo. And if they heard about it, they won't believe it."

The teacher walked in the classroom at that moment. "Okay class, time to get to work." Tadase mentally facepalmed. He'd run out of time.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Kuukai waited until lunch to talk to Rima, since he'd have a lot of time. He sat next to her, with Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, the twins, sitting across from him.

"Hey Rima," She acknowledged his presence with a glance at him. One of her 'servants' brought her lunch and set it down in front of her. She picked up the fork with a delicate hand and ate her meal.

Kuukai kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to say something he'd regret. Or something with no point. He was sure that's what Tadase would do.

"Don't you have soccer practice during lunch time?" Rima asked him.

Kuukai shook his head. "Not today.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The two boys thought one thing at the same time.

_I will win._

**Done! I need to work on writing crack stories. They always end up being so serious TT. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	31. Chapter 32

**This one is from Yonna9queen:**

_**Pairing :amu/ikuto**_

**_plot:amu gets called back to class at the end of by ikuto(who's her teacher.),gets accused,and is faced with a steamy punishment._**

**_If you don't do it in 1 week you have to eat raw eggs mixed with peas,mayo,pickles,& relish_**

**Oh god, that sounds disgusting! Enjoy!**

"Amu, please stay after class." Amu groaned. It wasn't her fault she fell asleep. Blame her sister Ami and her annoying singing. It had kept her up all night. She tried to keep her eyes open during class, but she just couldn't.

She stayed awake the rest of class, pretending to pay attention. Three more months until summer, then college. Maybe she'd take a year break before she went to college. She could go visit her old friend, Lulu, who had moved back to France when they were in elementary school. She probably didn't remember Amu, though. She'd have to learn a little bit of French, which definitely wasn't something she felt like doing.

Class went by without another problem. But Amu dreaded the end of class. Ten minutes left. Amu would've rather class doesn't end.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Tsukyomi anounced. All the other students left, leaving Amu alone. She gulped nervously. There were rumors about what Mr. Tsukyomi did to students who had to stay after class. Some people sent Amu pitying looks as they left. He smirked. "Now, are you ready for your punishment?"

-15 years later-

Amu and Ikuto were married with five kids, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Dia and Su. Amu was grateful she stayed after class all those years ago.

Rima and Nagihiko had gotten married, although Rima still complains about it. Kuukai and Yaya ended up together. And surprisingly, Utau and Tadase were getting married in a few months.

**Done! Sorry I didn't describe the punishment. I'm only 13, so that would've been REALLY awkward. And sorry this is so short, kinda pressed for time (When am I not?).**

**I've also decided I will mark this fan fiction as completed and stop doing requests when I hit my 50th. Then I can get back to working on all my other stories. Once the 50th chapter is up I will not do any more, even if there are more reviews. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	32. Chapter 33

**This one is from Skybarrier101:**

_**I was reading your stories for awhile now and I've decided to submit a story of my own to you :D**_

_**Pairing: Rimahiko**_

_**Plot: Rima is a princess of a kingdom and Nagihiko is a prince of another kingdom and both of their parents have arranged an arranged marriage for them to marry each other! At first Rima and Nagi hated each other but over time they grow to love each other**_

_**Due Date: March 5th**_

_**Consequence: Uh..you have to smear peanut butter all over your face and go to school like that :P**_

_**Good luck!**_

**Hmm, I wonder how many people would go up to my face with a cracker and wipe it off. I could imagine my friends doing that XD. Enjoy!**

"Mi Lady, the king and queen wish to see you." Rima's servant, Amu, knocked and opened the door. "They said you are to meet them in the dining hall in five minutes sharp. They also requested you wear something nice. I am to help you choose comething." Rima nodded, and Amu walked over to the massive closet. Opening it, she took a few moments to rummage through the clothes before picking something out.

She handed it to Rima, who put it on. Amu picked up a comb and ran it through the princess' long, blonde hair. She combed it until the only curls in it were natural, not made by tangles.

Rima opened the door and walked down the hallway. The wide hallway was empty, a few busy servants hurrying around. She walked through the twisting hallways. One would think she would get lost, but she had known these corridors since she was little. She could navigate her way blindfolded.

As she walked, she wondered why her parents had called for her at such an odd hour. Maybe they had an anouncement about the agreement with the kingdom up north. She arrived at the dining hall. The two guards pulled open the huge double doors, which opened to reveal a wide room with a long table, covered with elaborate plates and candles. At the end sat her parents, along with the king and queen from the north and a boy she had never seen before.

"Ah, welcome Rima." Her mother said. "Sit down, we have something important to tell you." Rima sat down, looking at the boy across from her. He had long violet hair, and for a second, Rima thought he looked like a girl.

"As you know, we are currently working out a treaty between our kingdoms. Rima, this is Prince Nagihiko." Her father guestered toward the amber-eyed boy. "To seal the agreement, we have put together an arranged marriage between the two of you. The two kingdoms will unite, and become one. You and Nagihiko will rule together, until your heir take over. You can choose the date of the-"

"Stop!" Rima interrupted. "I never asked for this! Why didn't you tell me before? I don't even know him, let alone want to marry him!" She took a deep breath and let it out. "Excuse me for a moment." Rima stalked out of the dining hall, furious. How could her parents do this?

When Rima had left, Nagihiko spoke up. "I'll go after her. Excuse me as well." He bowed and exited. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran after the blonde haired girl. "Rima! Wait up!" Rima spun around. Nagihiko caught up to her. "Look, I don't want to do this as much as you. But we have no choice. We're going to have to get married, whether we like it or not."

Rima didn't say anything, so Nagihiko went on. "But, even though I don't want to, I'm willing to try, if you are." She glanced up at him.

"Okay."

**Done! So short... Too short...**

**Anyways, I literally finished this with 1 minute before I had to go to bed. Review!**

**Ja ne!**

**EDIT: Sorry this is a day late, it wouldn't let me upload any stories last night when I tried. I only got one up. But it's due ON March 5th, so I can upload it anytime today XD.**


	33. Chapter 34

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**Maybe a little Practice Run to keep me waiting...**_

_**Plot: Ami and Amu have to survive a sixteen-year-old babysitter from the future, while the babysitter ponders about the whereabouts of her "Older Sisters" (Alluding to the other Request.)**_

_**Deadline: 3/6/12**_

_**Consequence: Wear a Bikini to School**_

***sigh* Your whole little many stories is so confusing... Enjoy!**

"Wait,"

"So,"

"We,"

"Have,"

"To,"

"Deal,"

"WITH THIS!" The sisters finished, staring at the weird girl in front of them. She was talking quietly to herself for a while now, saying something about older sisters.

"Yep! I'm the babysitter your mom hired to take care of you for the weekend while your parents are out of town! By the way," She added, suddenly whispering. "I'm from the future, but don't tell. We'll keep it a secret." The two stared at her, dumfounded. "Oh, I almost forgot! My name's Ran!" Ran had pink hair, and wore an all pink outfit. She was dressed almost like a cheerleader. A permanent smile was plastered on her face, she looked really peppy.

"Umm, okay, Ran. Can you get dinner? I'm really hungry." Amu said.

Ran nodded. "Sure. Be back soon!" She skipped off to the kitchen. Ami and Amu sat on the couch.

"I don't know how we're going to survive this..." Ami trailed off. Her sister nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, the silence was cut off by the smoke alarm piercing sound piercing through the air. Their babysitter ran, yelling, into the living room with her hair on fire.

Ami and Amu both sweatdropped and facepalmed.

**Done! Sorry it's so short.**

**So I finally got flamed at for this story, so I will be finishing these requests I have now, and I will be done.**

**Ja ne!**


	34. Chapter 35

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**Plot: Nagihiko's voice cracks while he's posing as Nadeshiko. so he runs off, Bumping into a curious man who knocks him unconscious afterward, when he comes to. He realizes that He and Nadeshiko are completely separate people, and she has the Hots for him!**_

_**Pairing: One sided Nadehiko**_

_**Deadline: 3/6/12**_

_**Consequence: Hop on one leg for an hour.**_

**Okay, so this actually goes BEFORE the babysitter one. Enjoy!**

"So Nadeshiko, why did you decide to come back to Japan?" Amu asked, eager to get caught up with her best friend. Rima didn't look too happy, though.

"Well," Nagihiko began. "I have a concert here, tonight. I wanted to stop by and say hel-lo" At the last word, his voice cracked, returning to his normal voice. Amu looked confused, and Rima just smirked to herself, since she knew his secret.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Amu sounded worried. Nagihiko had a look on his face like he'd just seen a ghost. Then he turned around and ran without another word. "What just happened?" Rima just shrugged.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Nagihiko sprinted from Amu and Rima, through the school, past the entrance, and down the streets. Running at a high speed, he didn't know the blurry image on the sidewalk in front of him. All he knew was he had to get away from Amu. He couldn't tell her he was really a guy. If she found out, she'd hate him forever. He didn't want to lose his friend. He wasn't sure what he would do if that did happen. Nagihiko knew Rima would be more than happy to get him away from Amu.

He rammed into something and stumbled back, falling down. His head spun for a few seconds, and he rubbed his temples. He looked up to see a man he didn't know. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" The man smiled deviously. He raised his arms and hit Nagihiko's head so hard he blacked out. Before that happened, Nagihiko heard a couple words.

"It's more like what I can do for you, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Nagihiko woke up, his head throbbing in pain and his body feeling like he'd been taken apart and put back together.

"Oh finally you woke up! It's just about time!" He recognized that voice. Where had he heard it before? "Come on, turn around. Don't you want to see your new twin sister?" The voice finally registered in his mind. No, it couldn't be. Slowly turning, he saw someone he'd never expect to see.

Nadeshiko, as her own separate person.

"Hello there cutie."

**Done! Again, I want to mention I won't be taking any more requests. I'll be repeating this until I finish the fan fiction.**

**Ja ne!**


	35. Chapter 36

**This one is from CrossAngel-Chan:**

_**Because I iz bored and wanna see what you do, please attempt this crazy total crack/yaoi plot! :D**_

_**Couple: Utau x Amu x Ikuto x Tadase (So, Utau likes Amu, Amu likes Tadase, Tadase likes Ikuto, and Ikuto likes Utau. They aren't siblings in this)**__****_

_**Plot: These four go on a trip to the mall and they go into a swimwear store to go shopping for bathing suits because they later plan on going to the beach. Amu tries on a bathing suit in hopes of Tadase noticing her but instead Utau notices. Utau then tries on a bathing suit that she hopes catches Amu's attention but get Ikuto's. And then Ikuto tries on a skimpy speedo and tries to Utau's attention getting Tadase's and Tadase tries on a speedo also trying to get Ikuto's attention gettin Amu's...MOUTHFUL XD**__****_

_**They buy the bathing suits and go to the beach. They end up staying the whole day there and falling deeper in love with whoever they like and end up staying at a hotel nearby. Well, some crazy stuff happens and you decide on who ends up with who...because, it can be whatever! (:**__****_

_**Consequence: In theme with this story, you must go up to your best gal-friend and act all lovey dovey towards her! (:**__****_

_**Lmao, your deadline is the 9th of March, good luck to you, Veli-Chii, I expect awesome stuff from you (:**__****_

_**Love,**__****_

_**CrossAngel-Chan**_  
><strong><br>Okay, not siblings, got it. Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

****_Hmm, should I get this? _Amu thought as she looked at the bathing suit. She looked at it more closely. _It would probably get Tadase attention.. Okay I'll get it, or at least try it on. _She walked into the changing room and tried it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized it looked more skimpy than she'd originally wanted it to. _Oh well, now I have a definite chance of his full attention. _She unlocked the door and stepped out of the dressing room. "Hey Tadase, what do you think about this?" He looked at her, nodded, and turned back to watching Ikuto. Amu furrowed her brow. _Why is he not paying attention to me? I though he loved me..._

She pondered this for a few moments.

Utau's POV

_Well, I don't know what Tadase's problem is, but I like the bathing suit. It fits her. Too bad she was trying it on for Tadase. _She sighed. _Maybe if I try one on like that it'll direct her attention from Tadase to me. _With that, she scanned the shelves, looking for a bathing suit even more revealing than Amu's. _No, not that. Not that either..._

After a five minute search, she finally found one she liked. Utau lifted it off the rack and went to the dressing room. She changed into it, and was satisfied with the result. She walked out. "Hey, Amu, can you tell me how this looks?" She twirled around, making sure to show off the more revealed areas. Amu just smiled at her.

"It looks great." Was all Amu said before turning back to the rack to find a suit that will get Tadase's attention.

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto saw Utau's, and decided to put on a speedo for her. He grabbed one off the shelf, not caring which, and changed into it. He tried the same as Utau had with Amu, but failed like everyone before him. He barely noticed the little Kiddy King try the same thing on him. He sighed, and tried again, but failing again.

Everyone's POV

The group stayed at the beach until it was dark. They laughed, threw sand at each other, and acted like the five year old in each of them. At seven o'clock, they retired for the night, Utau and Amu in the same room, and Ikuto and Tadase in the other.

A couple people in the hotels complained about some strange noises, mostly little children who didn't know what it was.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Let's not talk about last night again, agreed?" The others nodded their heads.

"Agreed."

**Done! Sorry it's so short *sigh*. I wish I could've made it longer, but I was pressing for time.**

**iLikeTurtles, I should have your story up sometime tomorrow, since you didn't give me a time limit.**

**Again, I will say I am not taking requests anymore. I am finishing up what I have then I will be done.**

**Ja ne!**


	36. Chapter 37

**This one is from kKbunni Official pen name:**

_**xD To bored to actually log in, but that's seriously my Pen name. :)**_

_**Yes. I'm ba-ack! Even though you didn't publish my 1st story... LOL, I got another one for you!**_

_**Pairings: Kukamu. Hmm, did someone already do a kukamu? I dunno...**_

_**Plot: Amu's trying to get the nerves to ask Kuukai out, even if she has a tiny feeling Utau likes him too.**_

_**Consequence: Make penut butter bonbs, (liek, fill up balloons with penut butter... Don't know if that's possible though...) sing Justin Bieber's song, 'Under The Mistle Toe,' while pointing at random strangers that happen to walk your way. (You need to sing it outside, heeeheee)**_

_**Time Limit: Until March tenth.**_

**Oh god, I hate Justin Bieber. And I never got a request from you before...**

**Well, enjoy!**

_How should I ask him? _Amu wondered to herself as she sat, fidgeting, in her seat, eight minutes before the class ends.

_I think he likes me, but I also think Utau likes him too, and I want to be friends with her..._

_**Just forget your friend, go ask him out. **_Said the little voice in Amu's head.

_But what if she does like him, and she's heartbroken if he accepts my offer? Then she'll have to go through the same thing as when she was getting over Ikuto. And that took years. I don't want to do that to her. She's one of my best friends, along with Rima and Yaya._

_**Exactly, Rima and Yaya. They won't be mad at you, so just ask him out already. You'll get a boyfriend, and by the end you'll still have friends. Utau hated you when she first met so, and she still holds somewhat of a grudge, so why bother with her? Just ask him, and if he says no, his loss. Then you can stay friends with Utau. If he says yes, then screw Utau. She can find another friend and another boy. It's simple. All you have to do is wait until the end of class and go up to him. Utau's not in your class, so it'll be no problem. Plus, you can always keep the fact that you two are dating a secret from her. She doesn't know, you get a boyfriend, and you both stay friends. It's a win-win situation you can't pass up.**_

_Well that's true, but what if she finds out? Then she'll be even more mad at me for not telling her. If I just told her, then she'd be sad, and a little mad at me, but she would be okay after a while. But if I don't tell her, then she'll never talk to me again. I'm not sure if I want to ask him out now._

_**Oh, don't chicken out now.**_

_I'm not afraid! I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!_

_**Well it seems like it.**_

_Well, I'm not!_

_**Tick tock, tick tock, time's running out, better come up with a decision.**_

_I don't have to ask him today._

_**But you do. And you just admitted you were going to ask him out.**_

_No I didn't!_

_**Yes you did, you said to weren't going to ask him TODAY, you never said anything about not asking him out.**_

_Damn you._

_**Hey hey! Watch the language missy! You might get in trouble, and then Kuukai'll have to punish you.**_

_Just shut up. And what do you mean by 'punish me'?_

_**Oh nothing.**_

_Tell me._

_**No, I'm not telling.**_

_Well your in my head, so you can't exactly get away from me. I can keep asking._

_**And I won't tell. I can still ignore you.**_

Amu sighed inwardly. She was losing and argument with herself. And it all started because of Kuukai.

_Fine, I'm not going to get it out of you anyway. Might as well save my breath._

_**You mean thoughts? You aren't exactly talking out loud, are you?**_

_Whatever. Anyways, I'm not asking him out. You know that I can't._

_**Yes you can. There's no rule saying you can't.**_

The bell rang, and class was dismissed. Amu gathered up her stuff and headed toward the lunch room. On the way, she resumed the inner argument of her thoughts.

_Well, I just created that rule. So deal with it._

_**Ooo, getting a temper I see. You should visit a therapist, it's not good to be angry all the time.**_

_I'm only angry because you won't leave me alone. My actions are what I want them to be, not what some stalker voice in my head tells me what to do._

_**Hey, that's not very nice. And who said I was a stalker? I'm in your head, that means you created me. If I'm a stalker, then you are too. It's common logic.**_

_I'm not a stalker._

_**Well then neither am I. If you want me to go away, you shouldn't have created me in the first place. I'm a figment of your imagination, but you can't get rid of me. Guess your stuck with me until you ask him out.**_

_Well I'm not, it might hurt Utau's feelings too much._

_**You're no fun.**_

**Done! Hehe, I really enjoyed writing this one. I found myself thinking about Chrona and Ragnarok from Soul Eater while writing this. Amu has a little voice telling her what to do, likme Ragnarok is telling Chrona what to do all the time. Except, Ragnarok is in his/her (whatever you wanna call Chrona) blood.**

**IlikeTurtles, your story should be up sometime tonight.**

**Once, again, I will say I am not taking any reviews anymore.**

**Ja ne!**

_**To LoveQueen23:**_

**I have said this many times, I am NOT taking anymore requests. It is stated in the description, and the last few chapters, and even right above this. I will not do your story, neither will I do the consequence.**

***sigh* I wish I didn't have to anounce this on my story and embarrass you, but you don't have an account. So if you don't read authors notes, you probably should now.**


	37. Chapter 38

**This one is from iLikeTurtles:**

_**hello! heres my request :)**_

_**miru vs miseki! :D (I don't think there's enough of these)**_

_**the plot is basically kiseki and yoru fight over miki and there's a huge competition thingy, they make it a huge event with different rounds! winner gets a kiss from her! I'll let you decide who she ends up with.**_

_**It's due when you can (I know you get a lot of these) and the consequence is you have to listen to Justin Bieber! That would certainly be punishment for me! :L**_

**Umm, could I listen to him while it's muted? Enjoy!**

"I, the king, challenges you to a race around the school!" Kiseki announced, pointing at Yoru. "The winner will receive a kiss from Miki!" He then proceeded to point at the blue-headed chara in front of the two, blushing.

"No, you really don't have to do-" She was cut off at Yoru nodding.

"Okay, deal ~nya." They shook hands, while Pepe and KusuKusu both pulled out a map and pointed to various areas on the map.

"Now, you will go down this hallway, take a left turn…" Pepe continued to explain, KusuKusu giggling the whole time. "-and then we will set up a finish line at the entrance to the Royal Garden. First one back wins ~dechu." Yoru and Kiseki got ready for the race.

"Ready ~dechu."

"Set."

"Go! (~dechu)" Pepe and KusuKusu yelled. And the two ran off.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Yoru won the race, though Kiseki said that Yoru was cheating.

The next contest was how big of an ego you could get. Why this was the competition, no one knew. They all just laughed and went along with it.

Kiseki won.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Okay, and the final round ~dechu. This will determine the winner of the contests and Miki's heart ~dechu! And the final round will be…"

KusuKusu finished for her "Rock Paper Scissors!"

Everyone looked confused, but went along with it, again.

**(A/N: Kiseki's one is first, then Yoru's.)**

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!"

Paper vs. Paper

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!"

Scissors vs. Rock

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!"

Paper vs. Rock

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!"

Paper vs. Scissors

"And the winner is Yoru ~dechu!" Pepe yelled.

**Done! Sorry it's so short *sigh*. Oh well.**

**I will say again, I do not take any more requests.**

**Ja ne!**

_**To HitachiinKid**_

**I said this to LoveQueen23 last chapter, I am NOT taking any more requests. That is final. I will not do your story; neither will I do the consequence. Read authors notes, and descriptions. I have mentioned this in both.**


	38. Chapter 39

**This one is from XxNekoHentaixX:**

_**Heyy! It's me again. I look like a girl and I have boobs so I'm pretty sure I'm a she, if you were wondering. But, anyways I just love doing these that I can't stop myself. You're great with the stories though, given how the fact that you have to do a lot in such little time. Well here goes nothing.**_

_**Pairing: Rimahiko! (my fave after Kukaya)**_

_**Plot: Rima couldn't sleep last night because of her parents arguments and so she fell asleep in her class. She had a dream about her and Nagi's wedding while mumbling Nagi's name in her sleep. Everyone in the class goes quiet and comes around her snickering. When she wakes up she feels all embarrassed. And then there comes the RIMAHIKO FLUFF.**_

_**Due: In a week to a week and a half because I'm being nice.**_

_**Consequence: You have to eat a cracker with a roach or two. I'd not try that to save my life. Break a leg. Not literally of course. XP ^3^ =^_^= ~nya. Sorry I could not resist the cuteness and the awesomeness of these faces. Okay I'm just rambling on now so I'll just shut my trap so... Ja ne. ^_**_

**Eww, if I didn't get it done, can I eat it with a chocolate roach? Enjoy!**

Rima rubbed her heavy eyes, forcing them to stay open. She hadn't slept last night. The yelling had gone on non-stop since midnight, when her dad came home, drunk. Sometimes he drank, mostly to forget about things, but it just made it worse. This was one of the nights that had kept her up all night.

Rima could feel her eyelids slowly drooping, and could barely fight off the exhaustion. The teacher wasn't helping, with his boring lecture.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Rima was in a white dress, standing infront of a Nagihiko in a tux. She looked to her right, and saw she was in a church, with people filling the altars. To her left was a pastor, reading from a bible._

"_Rima, do you take Nagihiko to be your husband?" Wait, what?_

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

All the students were looking at Rima, snickering. The teacher had given up trying to get them back in their seats, since they were crowded around the sleeping Rima.

"Nagi..." She mumbled in her sleep. "...No I'm not going to marry you..." The students looked at Nagihiko, and his face turned red. But no one noticed, since they'd already turned back toward Rima. The teacher had finally had enough, and was shaking her shoulder.

"Mashiro, wake up." He said. Slowly, Rima lifted her head and mumbled something incoherent. "You were sleep-talking, and saying something about marrying Fujisaki." Her eyes widened. Rima was definitely awake now. Her face turned red, like Nagihiko's was a few moments ago. She stoof up and ran out of the classroom.

"Teacher, can I be excused?" Nagihiko stood up. The teacher nodded and he dashed out of the room after Rima.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Wait up Rima!" Rima turned around to see Nagihiko running after her.

She stood there and waited for him to catch up. "What do you want, Fujisaki?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

**Done! Sorry, it's short again. Huh, I really should take some type of story class thing to learn to make things longer.**

**I will say this again, I do not take requests anymore.**

**Ja ne!**


	39. Chapter 40

**This one is from xXKuukaiHotorixX:**

_**I'm So Evil. Another By Me! Did You Miss Me? (Again?)**_

_**Okay So, Paring: Amu x All The Guys :D**_

_**Due Date: March 11**_

_**If You Don't You Must Run Around Your Science Classroom and yell 'I LIKE BIG BUTTS'**_

_**Have Fun My Friend.**_

**I am so sorry! I didn't get a notification for your request! I hate fanfiction, went a time without emailing me. So this is kinda a day late, even though techinically I have 7 days to do it, so it should be uploaded on the 8th day, and it's the 8th day. Enjoy!**

Amu looked around. She could never find the blue-haired boy when she was looking for him. But he always seemed to come out of nowhere, especially when she wasn't expecting it.

She stopped and looked up in every tree she passed by, no matter how many strange looks she got. After roughly an hour, she gave up and plopped down on a bench. She was exhausted from the search.

Just as she was about to stand up and head home, she heard a _thud _behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw the person she had been looking for the whole time.

"Hey Ikuto, where have you been?" Amu inquired. Said Ikuto just smiled and sat down next to her. "You know I've been looking for you this whole time!"

"Well," He began. A smirk crept onto his face. "I could tell you were looking for me, so I decided to hide for a while, see how long it took you. But I guess you gave up. Sad, you were only one tree away."

Amu blushed. "Sh-shut up. Anyways I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something, but I guess you don't get to hear it now."

"Aww, c'mon, ask me."

"No."

"Why not?"

Amu sighed. "Okay, fine." Her face got even redder. "Umm, will, uh, will you, go out with me?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Amu hit her alarm clock as hard as she could, not caring whether it broke or not. She'd already gone through five alarm clocks this year. But today she was excited.

Today was her and Kuukai's fifth year anniversary of their marriage.

She took the day off work, and Kuukai had told her to rest all day, that he'd have a surprise for her in the evening. Mostly she flipped through channels, trying to find something to do. But her eyes kept wandering to the clock on the wall, time passing so slowly it seemed like an eternity.

Finally, eight o'clock arrived. At eight ten, Kuukai walked in the door. Amu practically tackled him in a hug.

"Happy Anniversary Amu. Tonight, we're going to your favorite resturant." He greeted Amu.

Her face lit up in excitement. "Really! Happy Anniversary to you too!" Kuukai chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Amu ran up to her room and shut the door. She couldn't wait to open the letter from Tadase. Since he had moved away two years ago, she had missed him like crazy. She tore off the top of the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Amu recognized Tadase's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Amu,_

_I've missed you so much over these past few years. It seems like just yesterday I was saying goodbye to you and all of the Guardians. I think about you every day, and you're always somewhere in my mind. I love living in America, but I miss Japan. It would be so much better with you here with me._

_So much has happened. I have a little brother now, his name is Kiseki. He's only a year old now, but I can already tell he'll grow up to be a great leader. I wish I could write more, but I don't have much time. I've been so busy. But before I send this, I want to ask you a question._

_How would you feel about me coming back to Japan for the summer?_

_I hope you can send back soon._

_Love,_

_Tadase_

Amu's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. THIS summer? It was only a month away!

She couldn't wait. But to pass some time, she sat down a wrote a reply.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hey Amu, thanks for showing up." Nagihiko greeted her warmly.

Amu smiled at him. "No problem. So, what did you want to talk about?" Amu noticed Nagihiko suddenly got nervous. Why was he so nervous? It must've been really important if he's taken the time to get her to meet him after school, and he seemed so nervous.

"I know you know Nadeshiko, but you don't know everything about me and her." Amu tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? You guys are twins, and Nadeshiko is in Europe."

Nagihiko shook his head. "It's not entirely true. Yes Nadeshiko was in Europe, but now she, or should I say I, is standing right in front of you. Amu, the truth is I am Nadeshiko, and I'm really a guy."

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. "After all the time I spent worrying about it!" She exclaimed. Now it was Nagihiko's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Well," Amu blushed. "For the longest time, I thought I was lesbian because I liked Nadeshiko. But now I know it's really you." She giggled.

**Done! Wow, that took maybe 40 minutes to write. In case you don't get the concept of this story, it's just a bunch of short one-shots with the guys in Shugo Chara. They're not related in any way at all.**

**I will say this again, I am no longer taking requests.**

**Ja ne!**


	40. Chapter 41

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**That Third Story is cronologically the first in a series of my Requested Stories (My First being the Third of them). I will give out Challenges and you post the one shots Throughout the month.**_

_**Plot: Pepe has discovered Power Rangers, She Immediately becomes a fan. Getting herself Toy Morphers and Everything (Fourth in the series)**_

_**Deadline: 3/14**_

_**Consequence: Watch Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Episode 7: Night of the Chimaera's Cry.**_

**You know, I actually wouldn't mind that consequence... I'm kinda tempted not to do the story...**

**Meh, I can watch it anyways.**

**You know, I have never seen a story and consequence before where one person has so many requests for the author at once...**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: OOCness due to the plotline of this story.**

"Yaya please! ~dechu" Pepe pleaded with her older sister. The eight year old tomboy just wanted to go to the store. But her seventeen year old sister wouldn't go. Pepe had just seen an episode of Power Rangers, and she'd become hooked.. She wanted to get everything they had on the show. She'd asked Yaya to drive her there, but she refused.

Yaya shook her head at Pepe. "I'm not taking you. I'm hanging out with Amu in half an hour. Plus it's a little kid store, not a baby one." She pouted, and Pepe rolled her eyes at Yaya. Her sister never took her _anywhere_.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I can't believe I'm actually taking you." Yaya complained. Pepe smirked at her sister in triumph. She ran into the store, pulling her older sister along.

"Well mom said you have to take me."

Yaya sighed. "I know," She started to say, but her little sister had already disappeared. Yaya sat down and pulled a magazine out of her purse.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

An hour later, the two sisters walked out the door, arms full with bags. "I can't believe you bought this much. How'd you get the money?" Yaya inquired.

Pepe smiled. "I save up my money, unlike you."

**Done! Even though it's short. I have to leave for a choir concert soon, so I won't have time afterwards.**

**TeenageSketchArtist, I should have your story up Friday.**

**The One Named Light, I will be on vacation this weekend. So if anything's due over the weekend it'll probably be uploaded Monday.**

**I will say this again, I do not take any more requests.**

**Ja ne!**


	41. Chapter 42

**This one is from TeenageSketchArtist:  
><strong>_**  
>IM BACK!<strong>_

_**Pairing:NadeshikoxNagihiko(yes twincest)** ****_

_**Plot:Something to do with the beach** ****_

_**Due:St Pats Day** ****_

_**Consequence:Sing Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black songs(not sure if you hate them)** _

***shudders*** **I hate them. Worst singers ever. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Amu whispered to the midnight-blue haired teenager.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm positive it's fine. They're not going to catch us. And if they did, we can always lie our way out. Don't worry, I got it all covered." Amu still looked doubtful, but turned back to the scene they were watching.

She just hoped they didn't get caught.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Nagihiko smiled at the girl in front of him. Nadeshiko looked so happy sitting on the peaceful, almost empty beach. The sun was setting, creating the perfect glow on her face that made her look like an angel. Her skin, which had gotten a light tan over the past few days, now reflected the color of the setting sun. Naghihiko smiled to himself. She would love what he had planned tonight.

He looked to make sure she wasn't looking before slipping something into the sand by her. "Hey Nadeshiko, can you pick up the sand by you?" She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just please?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "Okay, where? Here?" She pointed to the clump where he had hidden something and Nagihiko nodded. Nadeshiko picked it up and started to hand it over, but hesitated. "Is there something in here?" She wondered out loud, and dug through the sand. There, glittering in the last rays in the sun, was something she had been waiting her whole life for. Her face lit up, and she tackled Nagihiko.

"Yes, I will marry you!"

"YES!" A shout came from a nearby bush, followed by the sound of a hand clamping over someone's mouth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"What do you think you're doing! We're going to get caught thanks to you!" Ikuto hissed at Amu.

"Sorry," She mumbled around his hand.

**Done! Sorry it's so short. Heh, I say that about every chapter now, don't I? Oh well.**

**I will say this again, I do not take any more requests.**

**Ja ne!**

**_To __NO ONE IN PERTICULAR_**

***sigh* How many times have I said this? I've corrected two other people this way. I don't take any more requests. I will not do your story.  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 43

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

**_Light Challenge No.6_**

**_Plot: It's the Summer Festival and Things are happening to everyone. Pepe and Yaya are fast becoming Otaku and Nana is well on her way because of the time she spends with them, Yoru becomes closer with Miki, Tadase and Rima bond, Ran and Keiske Ride a Rollercoaster, Amu and Ikuto kiss, Queen performs Under Pressure" with David Bowie and Utau {Filling in for the Late Freddy Mercury} and Dan Green appears throughout the One Shot as Atem the Pharoh (6th in a series)_**

**_Deadline: 3/20/12_**

**_Consequence: Give your homeroom teacher a peanut butter slap!_**

**...Okay. What the hell is a peanut butter slap?**

**Nevermind, forget I asked. I still don't get why you're giving me so many challenges. You know I'm not just someone to write stories for you? You would think you would've written them yourself. *sigh* Enjoy.**

Amu sighed. The girl in front of her just looked confused.

"What's an otaku?" Nana asked. Wow, this long and she hasn't realized it.

"It's a person who is obsessed with anime and manga, and even draws some themselves. You should know, you've been hanging out with Yaya and Pepe long enough. Haven't they explained all this?" Nana shook her head.

"Okay, everyone! Quiet down please!" The announcer called. "The concert will be starting in five minutes!"

Nana ignored the man. "Why is Utau performing again?"

Amu whispered back. "Since Late Freddy Mercury couldn't come to perform with Queen and David Bowie, they asked Utau to fill in last minute." A man looking strangely like Dan Green sat in front of them. "Umm, excuse me, are you Dan Green?"

The man turned around. "No, I'm Atem the Pharaoh."

"Okay..." Amu left it at that. She turned toward Ikuto sitting next to her. "Where are Ran and Kiseki?"

"They're riding a rollercoaster or something like that."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ran was frightened. As peppy as she was, she REALLY hated heights. More of a fear than hating.

Kiseki put an arm around her shoulders and comforted her. "You'll be fine." He assured. "Only a couple people have died on this ride yet."

Ran squeaked. "D-died?"

"I'm just kidding you need to lighten up. It's about to start moving any second now." As he said this, Ran felt the thing shake and start moving.

"I really don't want to do this."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

As the final song ended, Ikuto, without warning, kissed Amu. She blushed brightly and Ikuto smirked at her.

Yoru yawned, and used an old move by putting his arm behind Miki. Miki responded by scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

**Done. I have no idea who Late Freddy Mercury is, or Dan Green, and only heard of David Bowie, so I didn't go into detail on them.**

**I will say this again, I don't take any more requests.**

**Ja ne.**


	43. Chapter 44

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**Sorry, Challenge No.6 was supposed to be the fifth chronological entry... The real 6th chronological entry...**_

_**FINAL WAVE!**_

_**Plot: Yaya dreams that she is a ninja pirate fighting monsters alongside Soul Reapers, Super Sentai and Kamen Riders (the real 6th in a series) and then all 11 Doctors appear in Power Ranger outfits {Power Rangers is the American equivalent of Super Sentai} and there's fighting and awesomeness and We are watching it all go down commenting upon the story as a Giant Dalek with equally Giant versions of the Character Transformations Dream Dream and Death Rebel wreak havoc on the Grand Line, That's when Tommy {Power Rangers} brings all of Yaya's friends and they morph into Power Rangers and Megazords appear to fight them, we all wake up, You, Me and Yaya {Not Necessarily in that order} (the real 6th in a series)**_

_**Deadline: 3/24/12**_

_**Consequence: Yell "Rider Fail" at the Top of Your Lungs**_

_**That's It, all Seven Challenges Submitted**_

**Okay, so you've a total of eight challenges for me? The seven, and then the other one you had to change 'cause it was a crossover. What the hell...**

**Also I have no idea what you're talking about with the ninjas and doctors. Enjoy.**

Yaya grinned at her friends, who were staring at her like she was insane. "That's the weirdest dream I've ever heard of. Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Amu asked.

"Sure! Yaya has plently of time!" Yaya cheered.

"Great," Amu's face brightened up. "Can you start when you said you were fighting with other people?" Yaya opened her mouth and started to tell the story.

_I was a ninja pirate, and I was really little, like a baby. I was fighting alongside some people. They looked like a mix of Kamen Riders, Soul Reapers and Super Sentais. The weird part was I wasn't actually doing the fighting. It seemed like I was in someone else's body, doing some commentating on the fight._

_I had looked down and saw myself as a Giant Dalek. It was weird. I also saw one of my class friends, Light, also one next to me. We were commentating together._

"_And here comes the opponents, the eleven doctors!" I anounced. I wondered how I knew what was happening. Well, sort of me. I guess I was fighting in the arena. It was funny, watching a little me fight._

_What made me giggle the most was that the "eleven doctors" all showed up dressed like Power Rangers. I was confused. Since they're the same as Super Sentais, how would they both be there?_

"Wait," Amu interrupted Yaya's story. "So both Super Sentais and doctors dressed like Power Rangers were there? But Power Rangers are the same as Super Sentais. How where they there?"

Yaya just shrugged. "Like Yaya said, she doesn't know. Now, Yaya will continue her story!"

_Anyways, Light started counting down from ten. When Light reached zero, the battle started. I could tell it was going to be amazing, even though I hate fighting._

_Not one minute after it started, Dream Dream and Death Rebel showed up. But they were giant. Death Rebel sweeped his scythe and knocked back both lines. When the dust cleared new people were there. It was Tommy from Power Rangers with my friends!_

"I thought that the Power Rangers were already there." Amu interrupted again.

"Yaya's not sure. It was a dream, so she has no idea why things happened."

_My friends were there, also for some reason Power Rangers._

"Wait what?"

"WILL YOU LET YAYA TELL HER STORY?"

"Sorry,"

_Megazords were there, they appeared when my friends did. They started fighting, and the battle before that resumed also. Then I woke up._

"And Light also told me that Light also had the same dream as me. And woke up a little before me." Yaya finished.

Amu was thinking about the story that she'd just heard. "Wow, are you sure you're okay Yaya? That's a really weird dream." Yaya nodded.

**Done. I purposefully didn't use any pronouns for The One Named Light (Which I just used the name Light for them) because I didn't know your gender. It would've been awkward to put she or he and find out you're the opposite of what I called you.**

**I will say this again, I don't take any more requests.**

**Ja ne.**


	44. Chapter 45

**This one is from Anonymous:**

_**Hiya! Alrighty, the MAIN characters in this should be Kuukai, Amu, Rima, Nagi, and Ikuto. Their going to this awesome beach ikuto's sister tells him about.**_

_**Problem: Their stuck TOGETHER in a hot, damp R.V courtesy of the car, by their lovely friend Rima. xDD**_

_**Then?: The car brakes down in the middle of the highway, forcing Kukai to hallucinate about Ikuto's sister, Utau, Ikuto to complain his hotness didn't make it happen, Amu bickering how they should've gotten a bigger car, Rima saying her outfit is spoiled (because of her sweat), even though she secretly wants Nagi to hear it and to sit closer, even if she'll get 'hotter' & Nagi to complain 'but Rima, you're making me get attracted to you like that' or some other cheesy pickup line.**_

_**The end: They make their way to the beach because Utau's helicopter recognized the car, and to safely lead them into the helicopter, making their way to the beach.**_

_**Heehee. Your time-limit is 4 weeks, because this seems... dificult. -.- GGOOD LUCK!**_

_**Your consequence: Multiply saying quietly to your self 'the squirrel isn't coming back, the SQUIRREL ISN'T COMING BACK, OH MAAAAAAA GAWSSSH, it's coming!"**_

**...The squirrel isn't coming back? Okay...**

**Enjoy!**

"Thanks Rima," Kuukai leaned back in the seat. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and it'll all your fault! If you had just listened to me and had us stop for gas earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Kuukai calm down," A hand was put on his shoulder. He turned around to see Utau winking at him and smirking. Kuukai shook his head, and Utau was replaced by Amu. "It's not Rima's fault. If anything it should be mine. I didn't push for a larger car. Now we're all cramped together, and it's hot in here. So stop yelling."

Kuukai shook his head. "It's not your fault either. It would've been this hot in here anyways, the air conditioning broke, nothing we can do. But the heat is really starting to get to me. I've been hallucinating about Utau, and it's getting more frequent over time. Do you have anything that could help?" Amu shook her head.

"No, sorry."

"Well," Started Ikuto. "I would suggest getting rid of the heat. It can't be that hard, considering it isn't coming from my hotness. Just open the window or something."

An empty water bottle hit Ikuto on the head, and he turned to see a blushing Amu. "Your hotness didn't cause anything, you pervert!" He picked up it and smirked at her.

"I never said it did. And did you just admit I was hot?"

She blushed even harder, making her face look like a tomato, maybe even redder. "I-I never s-s-said th-that! I w-was just-t d-disag-disagreeing with what-t you s-said. It was th-the size of-f the c-c-car t-that's c-causing it-t." She was stuttering a lot now. **(A/N Telling what she said at the bottom.)**

"Whatever it is, it's making my outfit get all sweaty! Now it's going to be ruined!" She leaned over and whispered the next part to Amu. "And, maybe Nagi'll hear what I said and scoot closer to me."

Amu whispered back. "Wouldn't that just ruin the point of what you just said?" Rima shrugged.

"Maybe, but you never know."

"Hey," Kuukai interrupted their conversation. "Am I hallucinating again, or is that Utau in a helicopter up there? Nah, I'm probably just imagining it."

The others looked out the windows of the car. "No, you're not imagining it. There's actually a helicopter, and it's coming this way. It looks like it's going to land."

The helicopter landed about a minute later, and Utau came out. She explained that she recognized the car and could take them to wherever they needed to go.

So they did make it to the beach after all. And Kuukai stopped hallucinating, but there was still the real thing in front of him.

**I never said that! I was just disagreeing with what you said. It was the size of the car that's causing it.**


	45. Chapter 46

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**Fine, I'll Change it.**_

_**Plot: Tsukasa is told by his Superiors at NERV to utalise an Experiment that requires Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Nagihiko (In this AU, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are Seperate People) and Lulu to perticipate in by placing their Gaurdian Characters in an Incubator for an hour each day for a week, causing them to gradually transform into humans over the course of that Week.**_

_**Deadline: 3/29/12**_

_**Consequence: Watch Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers Jungle Fury on Netflix and then Declare yourself Zodan the Unbounceable!**_

**Umm, okay? No offense, but what's with all the Power Rangers? Oh and I have no idea what NERV is, if it's in some show or not, so I'm just gonna wing it on this. I'm guessing it's some sort of science lab?**

**Oh and ****xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx, I get to do your request to keep these stories going for this chapter and the next. I'm done then. But I promise, I'll write plenty more stories in the future! I have two Shugo Chara ones (excluding this), and one Soul Eater I'm working on. Plus another Soul Eater that I'm writing it all out before typing and posting it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Tsukasa to the main office, please." The anouncer came on. Tsukasa sighed, set down his pen, and stood up. He headed down the hallway to the office, wondering what they needed him for. He easily navigated the twisting and turning passageways that would make anyone else lost. Soon, he arrived. Pushing open the double doors, he saw an all white room with a glass table in the middle. Sitting around it were the leaders of NERV.

"You called me?"

"Ah, yes, Tsukasa," One began. "You've been around the Guardian Characters at Seiyo Elementary School for some time. We want to conduct an experiment. A device, called the Incubator, will be delivered to your house. You are to get some of the owners to put their eggs in it for an hour each day for a week. We want to see if this will cause the Characters to become human, or if it fails." Tsukasa nodded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Lulu. You have all been called here. I have been instructed to have you all put your Guardian Characters in a device I have each day for a week, and hour at a time. They want to see if it will turn them human. Of course, they'll still keep their powers."

"Human?" Ran asked.

"Oo!" Su exclaimed. "I wonder what it'll be like!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Amu asked Tsukasa, a worried expression on her face.

He nodded. "They'll be fine." He assured her.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

All of the Characters walked out of the Incubator, fully human. They looked at their bodies in wonder and amazement.

"It worked." Their voices were a little deeper now.

**Done, would've made it longer but I have to go to bed to get up bright and early for school tomorrow TT.**

**Oh and also, apparently this isn't the seventh in Light's little series. This is a different one.**

**I will say this again, I do not take any more requests.**

**Ja ne!**


	46. Chapter 47

**This one is from The One Named Light:**

_**Hi, I hear that this will eventually Become the Normal Standard for the Remaining Challenges, So I Better Get my last three challenges out of the way...**_

_**Plot: It's the First Day of Middle School and alot has changed from the first episode of shugo chara, in fact use the first scene of the first episode to show the emphasis (Seventh in a Series)**_

_**Deadline: 3/30/12**_

_**Consequence: Continue this fic for another 25 Challenges**_****

**I can't really do that consequence, considering this is the last chapter. But nevertheless, the story will get done! Enjoy!**

Amu walked down the sidewalk, heading to the school. This was it. The first day of Middle School. So much had changed from that first day. The memory of walking to school then was fresh in her mind

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hey, you're in the way." Amu said to the two guys beating up some kid in the alley. "Move," She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why should we?" One said to her. Looks like she'd be waiting for a while.

The other one pointed at her. "Wait, isn't Hinamori Amu?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sometimes Amu missed her cool-and-spicy façade, but it was also nice to not have to hide behind it anymore. She had dropped it at the end of her elementary years, after Tadase asking her to do so. She still remembered how badly she screwed up when Amu first met him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ami flicked the boy's hand off her shoulder. "Don't go talking to me like we're friends, shorty." She walked off, her inner character wallowing in it's sorrow and yelling at the outer character. Everyone was looking at her in amazement.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Well, at least they were friends now. But Amu hoped eventually it would turn to something more. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were all fkoating beside her. They'd been with her since the beginning.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Eh?" Amu nearly fainted in shock. "Why are there eggs on the bed?" She jumped up and ran to her dresser.

"This wasn't in the handbook!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Amu was broken out of her memory by her friend walking up next to you.

"Hey Amu," Rima said. Her voice had gotten a little more emotion than last year, and Amu was happy for that. Though she was going to miss the constant cheerfulness of Yaya.

Tadase joined them on their walk. "Hello Amu, Rima." Nagihiko and Kuukai showed up a little after him. Nagihiko had told Amu over break about him being Nadeshiko. Strangely, she had been okay with it.

They arrived at the school and got their schedules. They had most of their classes together, including homeroom. Walking into the room, they talked about all that they were going to do in the new year. Since Kuukai was a grade older, he was in a different class. But they still shared lunch with him.

"I wonder who our teacher's going to be." Amu wondered.

Tadase shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure, but I heard Nikaido was being transferred to the middle school, maybe we'll see him."

Everyone else groaned. "He's so boring." Rima said. As she said that, a loud crash was heard, and the four turned around to see who else but Nikaido himself, laying on the floor with papers scattered around him.

"Well, this'll be fun!" Amu tried to cheer the group up. Tadase and Nagihiko were silent, while Rima facepalmed.

**Done! But I lied to you at the beginning of the chapter. This is actually not the last chapter. I got a little surprise for all you who have stuck with me since the beginning of this, to thank you guys. It might be a while wait, maybe a month or two. But I promise it's worth it! It's not a request at all, it's something I want to do for everyone.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
